Reap the Whirlwind
by GarnettFox
Summary: In a Ninjago alike yet different to the one we knew, Lloyd grew up with his mother not knowing what the power that thrummed in his veins and roared in his ears was. Though experimentation he found a family, it was a little broken, and a little messed up, but it was his. Now with the Serpentine on the rise and his father threatening to return they have to weather the storm together.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago City was never quiet.

It was always thrumming with life, a ever pulsing heartbeat of footsteps, car engines and a thousand plus voices speaking at once. It was enough to give you a headache if you stopped and tried to listen to it for too long.

The west side of the city wasn't so bad, it was the old part of the city, outdated and overshadowed by what have grown around it. it was flip of a coin if the shops in this side where open or abandoned, and some of the houses played home to clusters of gang members. But still for Lloyd it was home, where he belonged.

His cheap earphones beat with a low song in a language he couldn't hope to understand, but it'd been mentioned to him that it was good so he happily downloaded and listened to it. He walked hands tucked into the warn and well loved green hoodie he wore almost everyday backpack clinking against his back as he walked. Few people came down this way, too many dark alleyways for criminals to sneak up on you even with the Ninja trying to change things. The Serpentine's recent appearance only made them seem more dangerous, you never knew if the shadow moving at the corner of your eye was just a shadow, or a snake waiting to strike.

Lloyd sighed and shrugged off his backpack tossing it over an old half rotten fence before vaulting his self over as well, the house the wild and overgrown garden belonged to had been long abandoned and left to rot. Windows smashed and anything of worth stripped out, no one bothered with it. Out of sight of anyone who might have been watching Lloyd unzipped the bag and pulled out a spray-can.

It was old an a little beat-up at this point, most of the label warn and scratched away and a sticker slapped over it to identify what it was. To most the label made no sense, a chaotic mess of colours and music notes. Lloyd smiled shaking it before closing his eyes and turning the can on his self and spraying.

Rather then a cloud of aerosol paint a riot of colours and static erupted from the can and washed over Lloyd's body. Where the chaos touched Lloyd's clothes changed, his worn and stained jeans became dark cameo pants, his hoodie shifted and changed becoming a black t-shirt with a manic smile emblazoned in green over the chest, the earbuds shifted and changed appearing as DJ quality headphones even Lloyd's hair wasn't changed shifting through the colour spectrum a few times before Lloyd made up his mind his hair becoming a bright cherry red.

From the backpack Lloyd pulled out one final thing, a professional spray painters mask, the headphones came off for a moment so he could hook the straps on over his ears to make sure the mask stayed on, and Lloyd was gone.

He was the Composer.

Hiding the backpack under a small tarp to make sure it stayed dry even if a sudden rainstorm rolled in, he checked the coast was clear before vaulting back over the fence and continuing on his way.

The graffiti on the walls changed from obscene messages and gang tags to something more artistic, the Composers eyes scanned over them looking for new pieces added to the display, he paused and chuckled shaking his head at someone's grim-dark depiction of death being besieged by pink bunnies. The sound of cheering and a loud thud had him arching an eyebrow and sighing.

Hidden away in the maze of alleys, once upon today had been the biggest and best theatres in all of Ninjago people came from all over the county to perform or see a show there. It died a slow and inelegant death. First losing a chunk of it's costumers when the moving pictures where invented, then even more when the 'Talkies' where created. Finally it was strangled by an economic downturn and was abandoned as other theatres, smaller and with lower running costs where made closer to the centre of the city. For decades it sat forgotten as it's insides rotted away.

That was, until a few short years ago. It wasn't pretty, it would take years more work and money to ever make it anything like it had been once. But it was home for the Composer and his Reapers.

The seating had all been ripped out, replaced with old armchairs and sofa's rescued from the sides of the road or donated by Reapers who didn't need them anymore. Power was supplied to the lights, sound system and a few fridges holding snack foods and drinks by several generators kept in a backstage area where the sound couldn't bother them. the Stage Box had been taken over long ago with radio and DJ equipment that no one other then Chiptune and Synth dared to touch, and the walls where covered in a riot of colour and expression a hundred plus paintings covering them, each one the masterpiece of a Reaper, each one dearly loved.

On the stage a battle was raging, on one side a Trance Rhino struggled to it's feet-You would be forgiven for if at first glance you thought it was a normal black rhino, before realising that no creature could be as midnight black as the Rhino on the stage, normal rhinos weren't covered in a bright grey energy forming almost tribalistic patterned armour, or had five foot energy blades in place of a horn- On the other a Cornix Canor, a raven of such size it was more a small aircraft then a true bird, like the Rhino it too had energy covering it, though the Cornix wore it as bladed feathers on it's wings and as a fearsome replacement for a beak.

The Cornix was polite enough to wait for the Rhino to get it's feet back under it before swooping down on it with a fearsome shriek claws bared, the Rhino un-intimidated merely bellowed and charged rushing forward to meet it with it's blade horn. As the two beast's clashed cheers went up from the watching Reapers. The Composer sighed scanning the stage, he could see one of the owners of the duelling Melodies but not the other. Shrugging he climbed up on stage ignoring the wrestling creatures and tapping a girl on the shoulder.

She was older then him, a young adult to his teen, silky black hair done up in a bun while a few loose bangs framed her face going from black at the root to a deep teal at the tip. the teal was a theme with her as she wore a teal vest over a light grey long sleeve, she even had it on her skirt, a teal background covered in pink splotches, a slit at the side revealing the shorts she wore under it.

"What's going on Trance?" Trance blinked and chuckled motioning at the fighting Melodies

"Me and Classic had a disagreement, I think we should press the Shadow Ghost's while their licking their wounds from their attempted attack on us, Classic think's we shouldn't push our luck."

"So you thought the way to settle it was to have your Melodies fight?" Trances eyes crinkled in a grin-they where all that could be seen of Trance's face, like all Reapers she wore a mask in particular she hid her self under a grey medical mask.

"Settles the argument, and it's fun!" Behind her the Rhino fell once more to a wing strike from the Cornix.

"Your losing."

"I noticed."

Composer sighed his mask hiding a fond smile as he shook his head "Well, other then that what are the others up to?"

"Folk couldn't get away from work, Classic's...Doing what Classic does. Goth on the other hand is gearing up for a big art piece he want's help with, like he want's at least thirty Reapers helping him." Trance listed off Composer giving an impressed whistle.

"Thirty Reapers? What's he planning to paint the whole city centre."

Trance's eyes crinkled in another grin. "Oh no, just Borg Tower."


	2. Chapter 2

A flock of rainbow coloured bats and birds descended on Borg Tower.

Each Melody was the size of a car glowing every colour under the sun as they arranged themselves to form living platforms for the Reapers riding on their backs.

"Alright! You all know the design so get to spraying!" Goth ordered pulling two cans of Sound off his belts and getting to work on the steel and glass tower. Goth was the smallest of the five 'Generals' of the Reapers being barely over five foot, still he had an attatute and presence that helped make up for his short stature. His long hair cascaded down in a tangle of brown and various other colours, some added with Sound, most him forgetting that there was paint on his brush when he put it behind his ear. Despite the 'Goth' name it'd be more accurate to call him a punk with his dark grunge style clothes and arms covered in spiked bracelets, like all Reapers he wore a mask obscuring his face with a black mask made of delicate lace studded with tiny red gems.

Composer chuckled getting to his feet balancing easily-It helped that the Raven's and Bat's they where riding on didn't need to flap their wings to stay aloft- and watched as his Reaper's coordinated, laughing and joking with each other as they worked running from one wingtip to the other before directing their Melody to move on to the next section. Under his mask he smiled heart warming to see the people he cared about working together.

"Hey, you run out of Sound?" Composer snapped out of his thoughts blinking at a girl offering a can from the back of a bright pink HappycoreBat. Pink and bright was certainly the best way to describe her as she was dressed in mostly sunny yellow from her boots, to her shorts, bandanna on her face and even having partially coloured her bushing ginger hair the colour. The yellow was broken up with neon pink decals such as her jacket looking like she had taken it and dipped it into a pot of pink paint.

"Kinda hard for me to run out considering I'm the one that makes it." Composer joked the girls bright blue eyes widening comically "Oh your-?!" She squeaked looking embarrassed "Your the Composer." She whined covering what little of her face could still be seen. "Oh god..."

"Still new?" Composer hummed looking her over before snapping his fingers "Your Pop right? You made that sun fairy painting for your induction." She nodded a blush visible on her face "That was only a week ago, this is a bit of a big project for someone so new."

"Well I-"

"Sis!"

To Composers surprise Goth popped up again looking exasperated, Pop laughed weakly waving at him "Hey D-Goth." She hurriedly corrected herself at the glares the two of them gave her.

"No street names." Goth admonished lightly flicking her forehead, he flashed a smile at Composer turning back to the massive painting quickly covering Borg Tower "Like it?"

Composer grinned watching as as it took shape, a twisting serpent coiled around the tower it's scales an alternating pattern of red, black, blue, green and violet. It's hide was bloody, pierced by an innumerable amount of blades. Looking up the heads where taking form, the dead decapitated heads of the five Serpentine Generals. If you where looking for the Reapers opinion of the Serpentine skulking in the shadows of the city, well they'd just made it fairly clear for anyone how they felt.

Their heads turned hearing the roar of engines and Goth groaned loudly "The multicoloured idiots are coming." He grunted as Pop elbowed him in the side.

"Be Nice Goth, their heroes after all." Composer said, Goth rolled his eyes.

"I'd respect them more if they where actual Ninja instead of looking like a team of Power Rangers who got lost looking for the set." A loud whoop came up from the other Reapers around them as the last few spreys of Sound completed the image. That done and with the Ninja fast approaching it was time to scatter.

More Melodies where called up to help speed away Reapers, Goth his self rolled his shoulders as a soft grey glow shone through the fabric of his shirt running up his spine and across his shoulders "Want a lift?" He offered, Pop shook her head hopping back onto her HappycoreBat.

"This guy's still got plenty of power, Meet you at the Gallery!" She cheered the Bat taking off with her, The Composer on the other hand nodded.

"Sure thing."

Goth smirked holding out his hand as a draconic tribal pattern appeared in the air from it came forth his Goth Metal Drake. The Dragon like Melody seemed to be almost entirely made out of the strange energy that surrounded the other Melodies, from the yellow tips of it's horns to the end of it's violet tail, the only part that seemed to have once been part of a living creature was it's lizard like body. Goth easily pulled his self up onto the Drake's spikes cooing and rubbing it's neck fondly as the Composer climbed up behind him.

As soon as he was sat the Drake took off a low roar echoing in the sky around them, answered by the caws and screeches of the other Melodies. The Composer twisted in his seat watching with a twinge of worry in his gut as his Reapers broke away and did their best to vanish into the concrete jungle they called home. Goth cursed as his Drake banked quickly to avoid the Blue Ninja buzzing past them in their jet. "Ahh hell, maybe it would have been best to not use a Drake..." He muttered sheepishly realizing that making his self stand out when they where trying to get away might not have been a good call.

"You can lose him right?"

Goth scoffed as his Drake dove lower "Soon as I get somewhere dark sure, the question is if he's going to give us the chance." A bolt of lightning crackled in-front of them the Drake swiftly turning away growling in frustration. "Case in point!" Goth echoed his Melodies growl eye's darting around for a dark ally for them to vanish into without the following Blue Ninja forcing them to veer away.

A screech make the two of them turn seeing a HappycoreBat with a familiar pink and yellow passenger swooping down over the Jet. Surprised laughter was all they could do as Pop leaned over the neck of her bat a can of Sound aimed at the Jet. With a burst of static and colour it travelled over the jet turing it's blue and gold paintjob into a hedious neon orange with sickly green pokadots, the pattern even partially covering the cockpit, not enough to make him crash right away but just enough to force the Ninja to turn away before he risked it.

The threat gone the Drake dove for the safety of the dark passages between buildings "She is so fucking grounded for that stunt when we get home." Goth grumbled though there was little heat in his voice.

The Composer grinned "She's also earned her tats for it."

"Eh, that's fair."

* * *

"You lot are lucky I finished work for the day and came down here you know?" Pop nodded a little befuddled not sure where to look as a skeletal bear paw made of grey and white tribal energy held out a short contract to her. "Standard consent forms,"

"I thought it was illegal for a minor to be given a tattoo even with guardian's consent." Pop noted skimming over the form, most of it went over her head and she handed it over to Goth who started to read through it.

"It is, but what Composer does doesn't legally count as a tattoo. No equipment used and he can remove it as easy as he gives it." The man explained, he was a rather tall and built man and stuck out when compared to most Reapers, while others went with neon colours and crazy designs. He was content with a smart brown suit and tie, the only immediate connection to the Reapers you would get meeting him was the blank doll face he wore.

And of course the fact his right arm was gone at the shoulder, replaced with the glowing arm of his Melody the Wall of Grizzly.

"Here you go Folk." Goth handed the signed forms back, the artist smirked "You know I could-"

"For the last god damn time, I am happy with my mask the way it is." Folk sighed rolling his eyes "Let me just run this to Classic, then the Composer will be ready to start on stage."

Pop nodded shedding her coat and shirt revealing the sports bra she wore under it, She looked out and hesitated seeing all the other Reapers gathered eager to watch.

"...You don't have to have it done on stage if your nervous." Goth reassured hugging her around the shoulders "He can just do the speech and take you to a backstage room to give you your tats." Pop shook her head and smiled at her brother.

"I know, but I want to do this." She gave him a tight hug, and grinned "Besides, it's gonna be awesome being able to summon Melodies without a spray can like you."

Goth blinked and winced "Uhhh...You do know being able to do that is only a 'maybe' right?" He groaned at her kicked puppy look, "It's not that I don't want you to be able to. But the only Reapers who've been able to summon with the tats are me and the other Generals. And the Melodies we summon come out...Weird." He shrugged "If it helps your the first person related to one of us Generals to get the tats so it's a definite maybe?"

He rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish as she wilted a little "...Oh well, at least with the tats I won't be a baby Reaper anymore!" She grinned "...Thanks for vouching for me to join." Goth smiled and waved at her to head onto the stage as Composer signalled he was ready.

The Gallery was silent as a hundred Reapers watched with baited breath, but their eye's weren't on Pop as she walked out onto the stage her bandanna covering most of her embarrassed blush at being topless in front of so many people. No their focus was on their Leader standing before the mike.

"I'm sure most of you have already seen our newest art piece, I mean their already complaining about it on the news." A ripple of laughter went up "And I'm sure as you already know, the Ninja dropped by trying to crash the party." He gave an exaggerated eye roll at that "Annoying but their goodie two shoes what you gonna do? And of course the Blue Ninja decided to ride mine and Goth's ass to try and make sure we couldn't get away. Asshole actually shot some lightning at us, didn't connect but still.

"While the Blue Ninja was busy trying to make me and Goth extra crispy, Pop one of our newest Reapers decided 'Naw, I'm not having any of that' came up behind him and hit the Ninja's jet with some Sound, so really it's be more accurate to call him the Orange Ninja right now." He grinned under his mask as his Reapers laughed and cheered "And I have to say, you've got to have some big brass ones to do that, Big enough that I feel comfortable saying despite not being with us long, she's more then earned her tats and her place with us. Any objections?"

There was almost a wall of noise as every Reaper gathered there started cheering Pop's name or yelling their support for her to get her tattoos. Pop warmed by the showing nodded to the Composer and turned showing him her back. "Ready boss."

The Composer rolled his eyes lightly grumbling under his breath that 'He wasn't anyone's boss already damn it' resting one hand on the small of her back and the other on her shoulder "Brace yourself, it hurts like a bitch and once I start I can't stop." Pop nodded understanding. He took in a breath and tapped into his inner Noise pushing it out into Pop.

His eyes snapped open glowing gold as some alien yet familiar power in Pop seemed to rise up to meet him latching onto his own power. He grinned under his mask pushing more power into her their energy mingling as the tribal tattoo seared it's self into her back. Pop whimpered biting her lip nails digging into the palms of her hands as pain along her spine grew and grew.

Finally Composer let go stumbling away his legs shaking under him as he panted feeling like he'd ran a mile. Hand shaking a little Pop reached behind her to touch lightly at the faintly glowing marks on her back. "What is it?" She asked slightly breathless. He grinned.

"Call on it and see." Pop spun around blue eyes wide in surprise.

"I can really?!" She squeeled in happiness scrunching up her nose as she tried to focus. The glowing yellow marks on her back shone brightly as a matching design appeared on the floor at her feet. The Melody stood as tall as Pop herself, it's fur a yellowish tan with a white belly. Like all Melodies it was partly formed of tribal energy taking the form of the formidable foot long spikes on it's back that bled from sunny yellow to a bright orange.

"Hardcorehogs, pretty cool." The Composer grinned as the hedgehog like Melody sniffed at Pop's hand before she pet it. The Reapers watching went wild cheering and whooping in delight, up in their radio/DJ booth Chiptune and Synth nodded at each other before the speakers roared to life playing loud up beat music.

Still backstage Goth sighed shaking his head "I guess her grounding can start tomorrow, it'd be mean to pull her away from her own party." He mused to his self.

"Generals meeting before the two of you go. Bring her." Goth jumped cursing and clutching his chest.

"Jesus Christ Classic can you not?" Goth grumbled before frowning "Wait bring her...Ok she is far too new to become a General even if she's weird like us."

"This isn't about that. Though we can start grooming her for it, no. She's perfect for that issue I brought up a few months ago." Goth raised an eyebrow looking back out at the party starting up.

"...You sure you trust her?"

"...She's a good kid, and I trust you."

* * *

The Composer sighed shoulders slumping as he walked away from the waning Reaper party starting to disperse behind him. The Sound he'd used faded away leaving behind Lloyd Garmadon once more, he pulled his hood up, just in case any of his Reapers came this way, if they found out their beloved Composer was really the hated Lloyd Garmadon...He didn't want to think about it, the thought of them abandoning him hurt too much.

He ducked his head as he walked the streets doing his best to not catch anyone's eye, he didn't really have anything to worry about, he could call any Melody he wanted even without a can. But he didn't want to hurt anyone too badly, nor did he want Lloyd Garmadon connected to the Reapers, they where already skirting the law in places, his name would be the excuse to bring the hammer down on the Reapers. After all he was the son of Lord Garmadon, he couldn't be involved with anything positive or good, it didn't matter the charity events the Reapers did or the people they helped. They'd all be tarred with the brush they'd used on him for years, and the only thing that hurt worse then the thought of his Reapers leaving him, was the fear they would get hurt because of him.

"Mom?" He called as he walked into the tiny run down apartment he and his mother shared, he sighed hearing nothing but the music in his earbuds and the distinct Noise of the apartment. She had to be working a graveyard again. Not feeling hungry after a couple of snacks he snagged at the party he went straight to his room and flopped on his bed staring up at the ceiling the Noise around him echoing through his head. The faint hollow violin from his bed, the near ever present warble of a theremin in the wires, as the sun set outside he could just hear faint wind chimes dying down to make way for plucked harp strings.

He winced the chaotic Noise giving him a headache. With a sigh he put his earbuds in and turned the volume up to max relaxing as the music drowned out the rest of the world for another night.

* * *

Pop was buzzing from the party, while there hadn't been any alcohol (And she was too young to have any even if there was) the electric atmosphere and admittedly quite a lot of sugary soda had the girl feeling like she floating. So distracted it took a moment to realise she'd been pulled away from the party and into the backstage area, to be exact a meeting room with a large table with five seats.

Her eyes widened seeing Goth and the other Generals take their seats at the table and give her an expectant look, she stuttered flustered and embarrassed "I uh s-sorry! I'll head back to the-" She squeaked as Goth lightly grasped her wrist and pulled her to sit next to him.

"Sorry sis, orders are your in on this meeting." Goth shrugged Pop staring at him confused, the pair looked up as a side door opened, the woman that entered was tall and a touch too skinny giving her a gaunt look, though it was mostly hidden with the airy purple and silver clothing that seemed to flutter along with her long blonde hair in an breeze no one else could feel. Cool green eyes peered out from behind a gold detailed owl mask staring into Pop's examining and judging her.

This was the second most powerful Reaper after the Composer his self, the first Reaper to join him. Classic the Composers second in command.

Classic finally tore her eyes away from Pop looking around and nodded to herself "Well then, I call this meeting of the Reaper Generals to order." She reached up to her mask and started to take it off. Pop squeaked and ducked her head down not looking, Goth lightly ribbed her in the side.

"Sis don't worry, we're trusting you-Well they are. If you don't already know who I am your the worlds worst sister." Pop looked up and gave Goth a dirty look as he took off his black lace mask grey-blue eyes twinkling with mirth "But for the sake of tradition. Hi I'm Dusk." He grinned at her Pop reluctantly looking up the other Generals smiling at her.

Folk, now revealed to have dark brown eyes, shaggy brown hair and a rather handsome face smiled leaning over a offering his flesh and bone hand to shake "Damien, Paralegal." He grinned as Pop hesitantly shook it. Trance grinned leaning back in her chair.

"Seren, med student."

Classic gave a tiny smile setting her gilded owl mask on the table "Amy, Police officer and one of the highest ranking officers in the NCPD Gang crimes unit." Pop gawked at her the four Generals giving her an expectant look.

It took a moment for her to realise what they where waiting for flushing embarrassed as she took her bandanna off "I uhrm...Claire...I'm ahh just a high school student..."

"At Ninjago High correct?" Amy asked, though it was clear from her knowing smirk she already knew the answer, still Claire nodded not sure why they wanted to know that tidbit "I'll be honest Claire, we brought you here for two reasons. One is that you've proven to be well 'Weird' like the rest of us, being able to call your Melody without a Spray can. To date you are the sixth to be able to do it, the Composer as you can guess being the first. As such we need to train you in using your Melody and start grooming you to become a General like the rest of us."

Claire's eyes widened "A-A General?! Me?! I've not even been a Reaper two weeks!" She yelped.

"Don't worry, you don't have to become one right away, it'll be mainly us showing you the ropes and teaching you how the management of the Reapers works. Nothing too big and if your completely uninterested you can be like Dusk and just not bother with it."

Dusk shrugged looking unashamed "I flunked High school Amy you really can't expect much out of me."

"Your also a famous artist."

"When does 'Drawing real good' count as a good leadership skill?"

Amy sighed rubbing her forehead "We're getting sidetracked. The other reason is much more sensitive, and honestly...Something only you can help with."

Claire sank into her seat feeling nervous "...What is it?"

Amy laced her fingers together mulling over what she was going to say "...This information can't leave this room. No matter what, what I tell you know can't be repeated to anyone outside of this room." When Claire nodded her understanding Amy went on "The Composer is extremely cagey with his identity, he has only allowed one person to know who he is outside of the mask. Unknown to him I later told the other Generals gathered here as I couldn't work alone to keep him safe." She winced "This I very much know is a violation of his trust in me, but I don't regret it."

"Your going to tell me the Composer's identity?" Claire's eyes widened "W-why?"

"So that you can help us keep him safe. The Composer is the most vital person to keeping the Reapers going and he needs to be kept safe."

"...He goes Ninjago High doesn't he?" Claire guessed feeling a little proud at Amy's nod.

"Yes."

"...Alright I'll loo-" Amy raised a hand to cut her off.

"Before you promise anything, you have to let us actually tell you who he is." She sighed "The Composer, leader of the Reapers...Is Lloyd Garmadon."

Claire paled startled "G-Garmadon?! We're being led by GARMADON!?"

"Lloyd! Lloyd Garmadon not Lord." Amy sighed looking tired and disappointed by Claire's reaction but not surprised. "But yes, Lloyd is our Leader. Look...I can understand your reaction...I guess." She frowned "Claire just...You don't need to approach Lloyd, you don't have to interact with him or anything just...Just please keep an eye on him? We have reason to believe he's being bullied but he won't open up to us, we just need to know that he's safe while at school."

Claire bit her lip looking reluctant "...I don't have to do anything else. Just watch him and report to you if he's being bullied?" Amy nodded Claire sighed fidgeting "Well...Fine, I'll do it."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone who he is?"

Claire scoffed "Who'd really believe me?" She looked around at their serious faces "But...I promise."

Amy nodded her head "Alright, Claire, Dusk you can go now. Unless you want to talk about legal paperwork and changes in territory the other gangs are holding."

"No thanks." Dusk muttered getting up and stretching. "Come on Claire your grounded."

Claire yelped grabbing her bandanna and following after "For what?!"

"Giving me a fucking heart attack with that dumbass stunt that's what."


	3. Chapter 3

_The last bassy cords of music faded away as a cheery voice slightly autotuned to sound just a touch robotic talked over it "And that was Aria's remix of Simple and Clean! For those just tuning in welcome to Reaper Radio where we offer not only the top of the charts but unique music your never gonna hear anywhere else cos us Reapers are the ones who made it!"_

 _"Right you are Chiptune!" The second voice was also altered to sound robotic but was still distinct from their friend "Though for now it's time for the Reaper Review a lowdown of events that have just gone on-"_

 _"And a heads up of what's yet to come! We're your hosts Chiptune and Synth now sit down, shut up and we'll get back to the music you actually came here for soon."_

 _Synth snorted with laughter at his friend "First the shit that's gone down, last week we can conform that the Shadow Ghosts apparently got sick of us on the borders of their territory and decided to make a stink about it attacking a couple of Reapers in Mask. No doubt they thought 'Those stupid Reapers never want to fight and their leader is all for pacifism right? They'll be easy to take out'." He let out a bark of laughter "Oh Trance was happy to correct their idiocy, while we'll never start a fight be reassured, we'll end it."_

 _"Course that lead to Trance and Classic butting heads, but after a good ol' slug fest between their Melodies it was decided the Shadow Ghosts had learned their lesson and that we should let them lick their wounds in peace." There was the shuffling of papers from Chiptune "We had three new Reapers join the crew! Woodwind, Samba and the talk of the town right now Pop. Why's everyone buzzing 'bout Pop? Cos she's been a Reaper for a week tops and already earned her Tatts!"_

 _"Yup our spunky little Pop decided when she saw the Blue Ninja going after Goth and Composers ass she wasn't having any of that shit and turned him into the orange and green Ninja." Synth snorted with laughter "Deserved, I think he suits it better then blue."_

 _"And of course we have Goth's newest unnamed art piece -Because getting him to name his shit is like pulling teeth I swear to god- Check out Reaper. NJ for the poll for what we're naming it. Current leaders are 'Fuck off Serpentine' and 'Snakey McSnakepants'. Why do we let idiots on the internet name anything?"_

 _"Hey I voted for Snakey McSnakepants!"_

 _Chiptune sighed "Sometimes I wonder about you bro."_

 _"In upcoming news while the date hasn't been confirmed yet Folk has reassured that he's gotten all the forms together for our charity street party!"_

 _"Does it still count as a street party when we literally take over the town centre?"_

 _"Folk says it does and I'm gonna trust the guy who reads legal books the size of my head for fun, he probably knows his shit." Synth chuckled "And that's it for today's Reaper Review, sorry we're a little scarce on the ground for upcoming events but we should have more soon!"_

 _"And would have had more before now if Goth bothered to tell anyone before he decides to do his big shit. This is Chiptune!"_

 _"And this is Synth signing off, next up well let's have a listen to the current top ten shall we?"_

Cole jumped as a weight flopped onto his legs the Earth Ninja tearing his eyes away from the window he'd been zoning out of. He rolled his eyes seeing it was Jay grinning up at him, the Lightning Ninja asked something Cole blinking and taking off his headphones.

"Huh?"

Jay chuckled shaking his head "I asked what your listening to." He folded his arms behind his head.

"Reaper Radio." Jay huffed at the admission a sour look on his face "Hey you like their music!"

"And I don't like them at the moment, You saw what they did to my jet!" Jay grumbled "It took me six hours to get all that paint off. Six. Hours."

"Why didn't you just change it back to the Nunchucks?" Cole asked turning off his phone not that interested in the music currently playing, like Jay he preferred the Reaper made music over the public stuff.

"I did, when I changed it back to the jet the paint was still there!" Jay groaned Cole make a sympathetic sound in his throat the pair lazing in the comfortable silence. After a few minutes Jay shifted a little "You staying tonight?"

Cole shook his head "Dad's doing a dance class tonight he wants my help with." While Jay's expression didn't change with him lay on his lap Cole couldn't the disappointed slump and winced. Jay had mentioned before that the Bounty had been pretty lonely with him and Zane being the only ninja living full time on it, Kai and Nya's village was close enough to the city that they could come and go as they liked and since his and his dad's recent reconciliation he'd been spending most of his time in the city living with him trying to settle into a new normal. Thinking Cole smiled and lightly shoved Jay's shoulder "Hey when I come back tomorrow I promise I'll bring half a ton of junk food and we'll spend all weekend gaming-Training and Serpentine permitting of course."

Jay snorted though he smiled "You hate junk food unless it's cake Mr 'My body is a temple'."

"Ya well I've been ignoring my living garbage compactor of a friend lately and I know he'll do anything for a triple cheese with olives and extra mushrooms."

Jay cooed putting his hands to his heart "Aww you really DO love me!" Cole snorted and tipped him off his lap letting Jay fall to the floor with a yelp.

"Don't let Nya hear you say that." He teased Jay pouting at him the pair looked up at the sound of someone coming in Zane smiling a little tablet in hand. "What's up Zane?"

"The Mayor has asked that one of us work security at a high profile art exhibit in a few days. Mostly as a visual deterrent as well as to attract people to spend money." Zane shrugged not looking all that impressed with the request "With us still searching for the final two Fangblades I can send him a rejection."

"I dunno." Jay scratched his head still sat on the floor "I mean Cole's dad had a Fangblade in a trophy, for all we know the Fangblade could be in one of the pieces they have there."

"If it is we're not going to be able to afford it even with donations coming in to supplement us." Zane frown working on the tablet to check

"Hey we're the Ninja, we can probably ask who ever it is to give it for the good of Ninjago." Cole shrugged.

"Should I put you down on rotation as working the event then?" Zane asked, Cole grimaced.

"Uhrg, no thanks I had more then enough stuck up pricks at Oppenheimer's."

"Didn't you only attend for like a day?" Jay asked.

"Exactly my point."

"Myself and Jay cannot as that day is when the next shipment of parts for upgrading my systems come in." Zane hummed "We could put it off..."

Jay shook his head "No way Zane even with me and Nya performing daily maintenance on you, your systems are janked to hell from years of neglect." Zane winced at that looking embarrassed "You need these upgrades as soon as we have the parts to do so."

"So that leaves Kai and Nya." Cole hummed "...I'm leaning towards Kai, both because Nya isn't quite ready for a solo mission having started training later then the rest of us." He smirked a little "And our resident hot head could stand to learn a little patience don't you think?"

Jay sniggered at his friend "Cole you are EVIL. He's going to be wanting to set the place on fire within five minutes."

"Eh my moneys on ten."Cole grinned.

"I texted Nya, She will tell Kai and her moneys on twenty." Zane sighed "Am I acting as bookie again or...?"

* * *

"...An art show. Their sending me to a fucking art show."

"Language." Nya teased smirking as she scrolled through e-mails on the smithy's laptop checking over what commissions where pending. "Also the breastplate in the fire is about ready."

"I can do my job Nya." Kai grumbled using a pair of tongs to pull said half formed breastplate out of the forge and set it on the anvil. "Why not send you? Or Zane he could download everything he needs to know!"

"Zane isn't getting internet installed till we're sure his firewalls can handle it." Nya rolled her eyes "And he's getting upgrades day of, Sorry Kai but you have the short straw. Consider it an exercise in patience. Besides you might run into someone cute, you've been complaining about not getting any lately. Repeatedly." Nya grumbled shooting him a glare.

Kai groaned glancing over at the design sketch they had for the armour piece and started to hammer it to the right proportions. Neither spoke finding the rhythm of the hammer shaping red hot metal soothing and meditative.

As the metal started to cool to where it couldn't be safely worked Kai placed it back in the fire stepping on the bellows to feed more air and make them burn hotter to bring the breastplate back up to a malleable temperature. "You gonna give me any details on this art thing then?" Kai asked watching the fire.

Nya rolled her eyes "You could say please." She sighed pulling up the website and skimming though "They have a Banksy piece, mostly contemporary art."

"Smaller words please?" Kai chuckled as Nya rolled her eyes.

"Modern art, made recently." She deadpanned "Not a lot on the guest list, apparently the main draw is a local starling living in the city. Got all that fluff about 'The new Renaissance master' and stuff made to sound impressive. Not sure why, looking at his stuff he doesn't take any inspiration from any renaissance piece I've seen."

"Got a name sis?"

"Hamachi, I'll give them this, their cute in a dress." She turned the laptop so Kai could see the image on screen of the artist, Kai let out a low impressed whistle.

"Well that's just adorable...Wonder what they look like out of it." Nya groaned rolling her eyes and threw a ball of screwed up paper at his head Kai easily dodging without even trying a broad grin on his face.

"You are such a horndog Kai."

"You love me really."

"To my eternal despair unfortunately." Nya deadpanned though there was a smile on her face, Kai rolled his eyes but grinned pulling the breastplate out of the fire the siblings lapsing into comfortable silence.

* * *

Cole sighed as he closed the door, despite it being a few weeks now since their failure to get the second Fangblade and his reconciliation with his father, a lingering knot of nerves and apprehension kept making it's self felt whenever he walked over the threshold of his childhood home. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath mentally reaching out to the earth under his feet. The knot loosened and Cole let out the breath he was holding hanging up his coat and bags.

He arched a bushy eyebrow seeing that there where more coats and bags on the guest coat rack "Guess they got here early." He shrugged heading into the dance studio.

"Awww come on Mr Brookestone you'd make a great Reaper!" Cole paused at the unfamiliar voice staying out of sight, he heard his fathers throaty chuckle.

"I think I'm a little old to be running around all over the city spray painting don't you?"

There was a chorus of no's from the small group "Aww come on I'm pretty sure Sonata's in her fourty's, and you can't be a day over thirty."

Cole snorted a little holding in a laugh clearly able to hear his dad's own startled laugh "I'm fifty this year thank you." Smiling Cole knocked on the door-frame and peered in proper, there where three people there other then his own father, one a girl who seemed to have decided that Jack Skellington was the best thing ever considering her pinstripe suit and the skull mask. A guy in a neon green and yellow suit features obscured behind a domino mask and...Well he honestly couldn't tell with the last one other then 'Neon rainbows' and 'Oww my eyes are starting to bleed'. "Ahh Cole! So glad you could join us."

Not so long ago that sentence would have had Cole bristling and wanting to bite back at his father ignoring the light teasing tone in his voice. "Hey dad, these the students?"

Rainbow nodded "Yup, I'm Cadence, Greenies Aria and Jack over there's Nightcore." Cadence peered at him "Hey, ain't you the guy who won the Fangcup?"

Cole puffed up a little with pride "Me and my friends."

"You did the Tiger Sashay!" Cadence squealed "Can you teach us!"

"Hey hey I thought we where gonna do a simple routine!" Aria yelped looking panicked "You said we'd do something simple!"

"Aww come on Aria don't you want to impress people at the party soon?"

"You mean the Reaper Street party?" Cole asked Nightcore nodding.

"Ya, their gonna set up a stage for people to go up and embarrass themselves on with either dancing or karaoke, me and Aria lost a bet to Cadence so their dragging us along to humiliate ourselves with a dance." Cole snorted lightly with laughter as Cadence pouted.

"You two are the worst friends ever."

"Why don't we see where your skills are, before we start talking about routines?" Lou chuckled shaking his head. "Cole would you mind? My knees starting to go."

"Sure thing dad." Cole nodded as Lou gave him a grateful smile walking off to rest his leg. "So, you guys are Reapers."

"Yup, Nightcore for about two and half years, me a year and Aria six months." Cadence looked him over and smirked "You know we're always-"

Nightcore lightly bapped Cadence on the head "Will you stop trying to recruit people while we're trying to learn this stupid dance?" Cadence huffed looking put out, though Cole hummed filing away his thoughts for talking over with the others.

"Alright, let's start with some stretches then we'll see where everyone is skill wise."


	4. Chapter 4

Claire sighed as she trudged to her locker, like most she wasn't that fond of school to begin with the monotonous lessons only lightened by her having good friends here. And now her time was going to be taken up with watching Garmadon. She frowned to herself shaking her head.

"They have to be crazy." She grumbled to herself, everyone knew Lloyd Garmadon. The evil son of Lord Garmadon, with his blood red eyes slitted like a snakes, horns hidden under his hair, inky black scales on his arm and back. Claire paused as she hung up her coat...Of course, this was some hazing thing Dusk and the other Generals where doing, Garmadon wasn't _really_ the Composer, this was just...To see if she was willing to follow orders, or see if she was smart enough to see under the ruse!

Claire smirked seeing a flash of green and blond out of the corner of her eyes and closed her locker door "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Claire was rather embarrassed by the fact that she only realised she shared homeroom and most of her other classes with Garmadon when she was paying attention to him to find proof he wasn't the Composer. To be fair Garmadon seemed to be doing his best to keep his head down, hiding at the back of the classroom, never raising his hand to ask or answer questions. Hell judging by the wire she could see he wasn't even paying attention most of the time instead listening to music.

"Claire-Bear what's with you?" Claire jumped a little and sighed shaking her head at Chen the head cheerleader and friend.

"Nothing just...I never really noticed Garmadon was in this class before." Chen's face twisted into an ugly sneer as he turned and shot Garmadon a glare, the blond seemed to wilt at the glare and sink down lower in his seat.

"The Dark Lord in training been bothering you?"

"Not in...So many words..." Claire frowned trying to think how to put it "I just...Never noticed his presence before...It's weird..." Chen gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Claire-Bear, we'll handle him," Before she could ask what he meant by that the Teacher rushed in looking frazzled as she started the lesson.

For the first half of the day before she talked to Chen it seemed the school was content to ignore Garmadon, pretend any space he occupied was empty. Now the student body had apparently woken up to his presence, and was taking perverse glee in punishing him for simply existing.

It started at lunch when Claire saw Chen seemingly stumble and pour juice over Garmadon's lunch, but the disingenuous 'Sorry' and hyena like laughter coming from him and the other cheerleaders made it clear it was intentional. Between classes Garmadon couldn't go a minute without someone either shoving or tripping him, and a group of football players despite his locker being far away from their own or their next class decided to block off Garmadon's access to his locker till after the bell rang making him late for class.

What was probably worse was in class. The seats at the back where taken as soon as possible so when Garmadon came in he was forced to sit at the front where he was visibly uncomfortable. The teachers happy to pretend he didn't exist while sat at the back once aware of his presence where as bad as the students snidely snapping at him any chance they got, yelling at him for talking when ever whispering started in the class even when it clearly wasn't him. forcing him to take off his headphones which seemed to make Garmadon's mood worse as not long after he started rubbing and gripping at his head clearly in pain but saying nothing.

But the absolute worst thing was the tired defeated look in Garmadon's eyes, he was used to this and just didn't have the will to even try and fight back anymore.

It was uncomfortably familiar.

* * *

Claire sighed as she walked into the apartment throwing her bag on the coffee table and flopping onto the couch stomach churning and head buzzing after what she'd seen.

"No you listen to me Louisa!" She groaned at Dusk's annoyed hiss lifting herself up to watch Dusk angrily pace "Why the hell are the Ninja even coming?! I don't care it's just one of them it's a fucking art show! What you think the SERPENTINE are going to be interested in a few paintings?" Dusk paused and sighed facepalming "Of fucking course it's one of your publicity stunts. NO! I've told you before I hate your fucking stunts! Not that- YOU HAD ME IN A NEON PINK BALLGOWN!" Dusk growled lowly eyes narrowing as Louisa talked "Fine, I want an extra ten percent. Yes I'm serious take it or leave it." Dusk rolled his eyes "Yes yes fine just for this show. Pull shit with the Ninja again and it's fifteen. What's there to explain?! I don't approve of idiot teens running around acting like their in a Super Sentai that's about it!" He sighed shaking his head "Good night Louisa." He turned the phone off "Fucking hell."

"The Ninja are going to be at your artshow?" Claire arched an eyebrow "Didn't know they where into art."

"One of them, the Mayor wants to tempt the Ninja into doing public events to act as a crime deterrent. And Louisa snapped up the chance to try and use them to boost my popularity." Dusk rubbed the bridge of his nose "I swear to Christ, sometimes I feel more like she thinks I'm one of those famous for being famous celebs rather then an artist."

"You could always get a new manager." Claire reminded, Dusk frowned.

"Ya...But I kinda owe her for taking a chance to promote an unknown when I was starting out...And I don't want to risk Child Services taking you away while I'm between managers, or take the change-over as proof I can't give you a stable home..." Dusk bit at his lip and sighed "Never mind. Bimibap good for dinner? I need a nap before I get any work done tonight."

"You knooooow if you slept at night like a normal person you wouldn't sleep the day away and need naps when people expect you to act like a normal person." Claire teased grinning as Dusk lightly swatted at her hair.

"Oh shut up, last time I tried to get my internal clock to work right I ended up staying awake for four days and hallucinating." Dusk smiled heading into the kitchen to put the rice on "How was school?"

Claire froze stomach clenching painfully. "...It was ok."

"Just ok?"

"Uhuh." Claire sank back down on the couch unable to get the image of tired defeated green eyes out of her head, the painful memory of the same look in Dusk's eyes and her own in the mirror didn't help.

* * *

She fully intended to just watch, to fulfil her obligation to the others nothing else. But it seemed everyone around her wanted to make that harder, yesterday was proven to just be everyone warming up. With her locker just a few doors down from Garmadon's she got to see as he was roughly shoved into it, then had to bite her lip to stop herself calling out when one of the football team grabbed and slammed Garmadon's locker on his hand.

She wasn't sure if she was impressed or horrified with the fact he he didn't cry out, just gave a sharp surprised whimper before gingerly pulling his hand out to inspect the damage a harsh red mark already spreading over it. He didn't even bother going the nurse just gingerly tucked his hand into his hoodie pocket opening the locker again to finish grabbing his books.

Her stomach lurched seeing the ugly bruise spread across his hand not long after.

What probably hurt the most was seeing her friends gleefully joining in. Chloe during class asked to go the bathroom and came back with a handful of liquid soap fake tripping and slamming it on Garmadon's work book ruining it "Opps!" She giggled shrugging "Sooooorry, the dryer was busted." She offered as an explanation flashing a grin at Claire making her wish she was anywhere but in the classroom.

Art class was when everything seemed to be dying down, everyone busy with their own projects, though Claire couldn't help herself from constantly glancing over at Garmadon trying to paint with one hand, and side eyeing her friends who where working on something in the corner and giggling over it. What it was became clear half-way during the lesson when Chandler got up creeping up to Garmadon, who had his music apparently turned up loud enough he didn't hear or realise she was there till it was to late.

She shoved something on Garmadon's head the boy yelping and grunting as he fell off his chair, the Teacher slammed his hands on his desk as he stood. "Garmadon just what do you think your doing?!" Garmadon winced getting up a crude pair of black horns still dripping paint and glue sticking out of his hair.

"I-I didn't-"

"Playing around instead of working on your project? Well then your newest fashion accessory can stay till the end of class." Claire flinched and winced knowing from Dusk how much of a pain getting paint out of hair could be, and she didn't want to think about how hard the glue was going to be to get rid of.

Garmadon didn't even try to fight just ducking his head shoulders hunched as everyone else in the class laughed and muttered insults aimed at him under their breath.

Garmadon was out the door as soon as the bell rang, where he was became evident when he came into their next class twenty minutes late hair roughly chopped to get the horns out, though there where still small chunks of cardboard still stubbornly sticking to some of his hair and black streaks from the paint. Claire winced ducking her head as Garmadon silently took his seat nodding as the teacher assigned him after school detention for being so late.

The straw that broke her back came at lunch time.

Claire sighed desperitly wishing the day was over as she put her books away and dug through her bag for her purse.

"Aww you know I liked you with the horns, an honest representation of what you are." Claire glanced up seeing Chen grinning at Lloyd who sighed pulling an earphone out.

"Chen please move I need to get into my locker." He asked in a soft voice husky from disuse.

"I don't think so Oni Son." Chen scoffed leaning against Garmadon's locker "You know I don't even know why you even try anymore."

"I wonder when you'll get bored." Garmadon sighed "Please move."

"I mean no one cares about you, your father doesn't, your whore mother would probably be glad if you'd never been born. Face it everything would be better if you took the hint people have been giving you for years Garmadon. Everything would be better if you just killed yourself."

Claire's breath hitched knuckles turning white as she gripped the strap of her bag.

 _"Everything would be better if you'd just died with them."_

Different words, the same sentiment. Before she was even aware of what she was doing Claire slammed her locker closed, turned on her heel and marched up to the pair, the other Cheerleaders seeing Claire's stormy face hurridly got out of the way though they where smiling.

"Fuck off."

Chen started staring at Claire as she stared him down, though he grinned and turned to Garmadon. "See? Even the sweetest girl in school hates y-"

"Not him Chen. You." Claire shoved him away from Garmadon's locker and stood between them. Chen seemed to not be able to comprehend what was happening before he glared.

"Claire-Bear, sweetheart. I know he's pitiable but it's Garmadon, he deserves it."

"Funny that I've not seen him do anything to provoke anyone."

Chen spluttered "He was upsetting you-!"

"I pointed out I'd never noticed we shared classes, I didn't tell you to start bullying him! I didn't tell you to tell him to KILL HIS SELF!" Claire snarled advancing on him Chen hurridly backing up into the other Cheerleaders before regaining his composure and glaring at her.

"Claire-Bear, think of just what your defending right now. Think of your popularity, your standing." Claire looked back at Garmadon who was watching her confusion clear in his face and bright green eyes.

"...I know just who I'm defending Chen. Someone who's been shit on by everyone around him, and needs someone in his corner." She turned and smiled at Garmadon. "Come on, lets get lunch, my treat."

Garmadon stared at her before giving a slow wary nod "...Alright I guess." She grinned loosely linking her arm with Garmadon's, he stiffened a little but didn't pull away or tell her to stop.

"Claire Hamachi, nice to meet you." Garmadon's mouth twitched a little in what could have been a smile.

"...Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon."

* * *

 _Dusky how do U get paint out hair?_

 _? You got paint in your hair? HA! And your allways badgering me about getting paint in mine!_

 _Dusky!_

 _Dishsoap and really wet hair + super gritty toothpaste if it's being stubborn._

 _Glue?_

 _Where the FUCK did you get glue out of toothpaste and dishsoap?!_

 _No how to get glue out of hair?_

 _...The FUCK have you been doing?_

 _DUSKY!_

 _IDK google says 'Wet hair, apply conditioner, leave for 20 mins, comb with fine comb, wash out conditioner'_

 _Thank you!_

 _Seriously though the hell have you been doing to get paint and glue in your hair?_

 _Not my hair! A friends hair._

"Who are you talking to." Claire looked up from her texting.

"Hum?" Lloyd paused and awkwardly pointed at her phone. "Oh, just my brother I was asking for advice to help you with your hair."

Lloyd winced touching his roughly chopped blond hair "Mom's not gonna be happy."

"Hey it's cool, Dusk just told me how to get rid of the paint and glue without hacking everything that's left to pieces." Claire smiled looking over it "And it isn't...Too bad. If...If you don't mind stopping at my house after school I can probably fix it so it looks less...Like you got into a fight with a lawnmower. I'm used to handling my brothers hair. Or if not...Well the past two days have been my fault, I can give you the money to get it fixed by an actual hair dresser."

"You don't need to do that." Lloyd shrugged "It's fine."

"Lloyd...It's my fault the past two days for you have been hell." Lloyd snorted with laughter and looked at her before blinking confused.

"...Oh your serious, Claire...They would have gotten bored and started doing it anyway, you just gave them an excuse. That's how it goes they forget about me for a few weeks, then remember I exist and make my life hell for a week before getting bored and forgetting me again." He shrugged "Honestly was about due for them remembering me again."

"Still...You should come over so I can fix your hair." Lloyd hummed not looking at her.

"Your folks-"

"Aren't in the picture...haven't been for a long time, and my brother won't be there he's got a show tonight and he'll have left by the time schools out to check they set up the right stuff and so his manager can get him dressed for it."

Lloyd sighed worrying at his lip "...Alright, just long enough to fix this before mom sees." He tugged at a chunk of glue and winced Claire tutting.

"Stop that before you scalp yourself!"

"Yes ma'am." Lloyd rolled his eyes, though Claire couldn't help but grin at the tiny smile tugging at Lloyd's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you Zane." Kai grumbled under his breath, he'd been at this stupid art show for an hour now and the Fire Ninja was about ready to see if chewing off one of his arms would get him out of here. Though they might just think he's doing a performance piece.

The show was a mix of disciplines all vying for the attention of the people gliding through the show in expensive suits and dresses with deep pockets. Kai had spent the past hour ducking between the rich people trying to figure out what art piece would best show off how rich they they where and checking the statues in the off chance the Fangblade was here. It most definitely was not, it was just gone eight and the show was due to go on till midnight.

Four more hours four more hours...

At least there was free food, even if he couldn't touch the booze lest the others get on his case about drinking while Ninja-ing. Kai sighed resigning his self to mainly hovering around the food table for the remaining few hours when he spotted them.

They where stood at the table delicately sipping from a champagne flute and nibbling at the offerings on display, tiny and thinly built they would only just come up to Kai's chin with the heels they where wearing. Their svelte frame complimented by the soft pastel pink and white dress that combined with the flowers woven into their long braided hair made them look like a fairy tale princess just stepped off the pages of a book.

"Wow..." Kai breathed watching them, the beautiful figure as if sensing his eyes looked up silvery grey eyes meeting Kai's golden amber. They offered a small and shy smile putting down their empty glass and picking up a filled one before striding off the skirt of their dress swaying in such a way that Kai couldn't keep his eyes off it. Hypnotised Kai found his self following after the beautiful figure, they stopped at a section of the gallery that had been set up following a theme and startled blinking at Kai with wide innocent eyes.

"Uhrm...Hello?" Even their voice was alluring, low and smooth it just made Kai want to listen to them to hours. Kai grinned under his hood and bandanna leaning against a partition wall.

"Hey beautiful."

"Uh...Please don't-" The other yelped as the partition wall shifted Kai stumbling but catching his self, he coughed feeling embarrassed but brushed it off.

"Heh kinda flimsy aren't they?" The other carefully walked around him and pulled the partition back into place.

"They weren't expecting people to lean on them."

Kai felt his self flush a little at the light rebuke but soldiered on "I'm K-I mean, I'm the Fire Ninja, heheh." He rubbed the back of his head "Forgot for a second...What's your name?"

The other looked almost amused pointing at a black and white picture of them-self Kai hadn't noticed behind them Kai mentally groaning a little when he read the name under it Dusk Hamachi, this was Dusk Hamachi Ninjago's rising star and currently one of the most famous artists around. Hell Nya had SHOWN him a picture of them and he'd still been so taken with his beauty he hadn't realised who he was talking to. "Sorry I just...Was so taken with your artwork!" Kai laughed.

"Uhuh." Dusk said in that tone of voice everyone knew, the tone of 'I know your lying, but I'll pretend to believe you anyway.' a teasing smile on his lips that had Kai wanting to kiss the cute little artist senseless. Dusk looked away at the call of his name seeming a couple of people gathered around one of his paintings, he offered Kai a sorry shrug as he walked away to see which one of them wanted to purchase the piece.

Kai sighed watching him go "Hate for him to leave, love to watch him go..." He mused to his self grinning, he just found a way to keep his self awake for the last few hours of this stupid show.

"Someone got an eye on my starlet?" Kai yelped blinking at the women in an expensive looking tailored suit watching him amused.

"Uhr...Your starlet?"

She gave him a sharks grin offering a hand "Louisa Jackson, Hamachi's manager. Red Ninja right? You see quite...Taken with Dusk."

Kai was glad his hood hid his blush shaking her hand "Red Ninja, sorry can't tell you more." Louisa chuckled.

"Oh I quite understand, quite a few artists hide under a pseudonym after all. Dusk actually considered using one his self." She revealed sipping her champagne.

"Really?" Kai hummed gazing after the adorable artist eye's softening "...What changed his mind?" He asked,

"Partially me, partially things relating to his family." Louisa shrugged "I can't say directly you understand right?"

"Right, Family?"

"Just a little sister, no one else." Kai felt a pang, they where birds of a feather, no family but a sister to take care of. Louisa hummed watching his expression. "You know...He's single." Kai perked up Louisa grinning and patting his shoulder "Tell you what Red, I like you, I think you'd be a great fit for Dusk. How about I talk to him and set the two of you up on a date hum?"

"I...Really?"Kai blinked "You'd do that?"

"I want what's best for him, and setting Dusk up with a great guy? Trust me he'll love it. Next friday at five, the Italian place on main." Louisa smiled into her glass

"Wow...Thanks!" Kai grinned as Louisa chuckled.

"No no Red, thank you."

* * *

"So how's things going at the studio?" Cole hummed glancing away from the screen.

"Well the new grou-HEY!" The Earth Master groaned as Sheik was sent blasting off the screen Jay grinning cheekily using Pikachu to do a victory dance. "You ass."

"Naw seriously, how's things going?"

"The new groups a bunch of Reapers." Jay made an interested sound grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Would have thought they'd have their own studios and stuff."

"Apparently not, one of them started giving Dad a recruitment speech. They took his no as a no though." Cole shrugged "Dad's fine with them using the space but I dunno his actual opinion of them as a group."

"Did they not try and get you in?" Jay arched his notched eyebrow.

"Started but the others wanted to get to learning the dance already." Cole snorted smiling Jay hummed thoughtfully and put down his controller. "What's up?"

"The Reapers are interested in you, and it's been notoriously hard for cops to get people into the Reapers without them going native." Jay grinned "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Infiltrating the Reapers?" Cole hummed "It's an idea, would it really be worth it though? They don't really do much illegal apart from the graffiti, and we both like the music and other stuff they do."

"I know but you do get rumours of them wanting protection money and selling drugs to." Jay pointed out.

"Oh no, people think the group that call themselves a gang act like a gang. Next you'll tell me people think we're sneaky assassins because we call ourselves Ninja." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Eh, alright let's just table this till the others are here." Jay smirked picking up the controller "Dibs Draculas castle!"

"No way it's my turn to pick the stage you cheater!"

* * *

The threesome of Cole, Jay and Zane looked up from breakfast hearing Kai and Nya's voices on the Bounty. "Took them long enough." Jay chuckled getting up, the door opened revealing a harried looking Nya who gave them unimpressed looks.

"I am blaming the past twenty four hours on you three, he won't. Shut. Up." Nya groaned walking over to the table, sitting and letting her head fall to the table, concerned Jay abandoned his cereal to sit next to her hand on her shoulder.

"He was that upset about the art show? Really?"

Nya looked up giving him a suffering look "No. He's in love." She deadpanned dropping her head to the table again "AND HE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

The door opened again a cheerful looking Kai walking in literally whistling as he grabbed a bowl of cereal for his self "Gooooood morning everyone!"

The three other male Ninja stared at him as he got his milk and sat at the other side of Nya "Sis I told you if you where that tired you could just sleep in."

Jay shuffled away a little at the low growl that came from the water Ninja. Cole and Zane shared a look before the Leader internally sighed biting the bullet "So...How was the show?" He asked lightly. Kai's golden eyes almost glittered.

"It was the best night of my life!" The three male Ninja looked at each other confused wondering if their friend had been replaced by a shapeshifter. "I met the most beautiful and sweet person ever."

"You barely shared two sentences with him." Nya grunted Kai either not hearing or ignoring her.

"You should have seen him, like a fairy princess or something from a fairy tale come to life..."

"It was a show, obviously he dressed up to make an impression on buyers."

"I even managed to get a date with him!"

"His manager said she'd talk to him about possibly going on a date with you."

Kai paused and frowned at Nya. "What's up with you?"

Nya glared "What's wrong with me, is your putting the cart before the horse. AGAIN!" Nya growled in frustration tugging at her hair "You always do this Kai! You get an idea in your head and you run crazy with it forgetting that reality is a thing! God I thought you grew out of this after high school but here you are doing it again with someone you don't even know! Dusk Hamachi was nice to you in a public event where he had to be nice to everyone. He was being POLITE Kai that was his job, to make a good impression and sell his art!"

Kai huffed "I am not!"

The three other Ninja shared worried looks over what was obviously an old argument between the two siblings. Zane taking initiative cleared his throat managing not to finch when both Flamey siblings turned murderous glares onto him.

"Perhaps it'd be best for us to work off any...Aggression or frustration during training today?" The Ninjdroid suggested politely, the siblings grunted in what might have been agreement before turning back to glare at each other and hiss what could have been a continuation of their argument, or it could have their weekly shopping list at each other for all the other Ninja could tell as the slipped into Chinese keeping the conversation private from the others.

"...They are so not sparring against each other for a few days." Cole flinched as Kai's spoon started turning red from the heat he was unintentionally pumping into it and the milk in everyone's bowls started to splash wildly "Make that weeks."

Jay nodded in agreement before nudging him "Maybe distract them?"

"...With what exactly?"

Jay grinned and stood up "Hey! Cole might have an in to spy on the Reapers!" Cole facepalmed as the two arguing Ninja and Zane gave him curious looks, the fight apparently having been dropped at least for the moment.

"Only a maybe." Cole shrugged "I mean they haven't told me what I have to do-"

"According to the Reapers web-page you must first be vouched for by an existing member, then 'Impress' with an art piece." Zane said the Reapers crowded and chaotic website brought up on his tablet "After that you have to impress either the Composer or at least two Generals to 'Earn your tats' and be considered a senior Reaper."

"What did those General guys do to earn their place then?" Nya questioned Zane frowning.

"It just says 'Be weird'."

"Doesn't that describe everyone of those weirdos?"

"It's what it says." Zane shrugged helplessly.

"I think he should do it. " Jay grinned at Cole who looked embarrassed "I mean he'll be able to fit in easy with the music theme, and it'd give us a major advantage in knowing what their doing, they might not do illegal stuff themselves but they'd been at ground zero for a bunch of gang fights and Serpentine attacks, and it's not like we can get someone in to spy on them."

"I don't trust the Reapers." Nya said bluntly "Everything about them stinks of them covering up something. I'm for it."

"It could be a valuable source of information, provided Cole doesn't 'Go native' like the officers in the past who have attempted it." Zane noted thoughtfully.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Zane." Cole drawled before giving Kai an expectant look, the Fire Ninja rubbed his neck looking put on the spot by the attention.

"I uhhh...Well it's up to you dude, your the Leader, and your the one who'd be putting their neck on the line. I think you would be great at it but...Up to you." He shrugged.

Cole sighed mulling it over before smiling "...Alright, help me brainstorm musical names then considering these guys have an obvious theme."


	6. Chapter 6

Claire yawned as she walked into the kitchen glad it was the weekend. She flicked on the kettle for her morning cup of green tea and after a rummage in the fridge slipped a ham and cheese sandwich into a toaster bag and into the toaster for breakfast. On a hunch she padded into the living room and snorted seeing Dusk face down on the couch still with most of his costume from the art show on, the most he'd seemed bothered to get rid off before he passed out was one of his heels and some flowers ripped out of his hair.

She smirked and grabbed a cushion and dropped it on Dusk's head the older snorting looking around dazed and confused. "Good morning!"

"Oh go fuck yourself Claire." Dusk grumbled groaning grabbing a cushion and hiding his face in it.

"Your gonna get makeup all over it, again."

"Don't care."

"Rough night?" Dusk's loud drawn out groan was answer enough. Claire shook her head "Tell me over tea?"

"Chamomile I'm going right back to sleep after." Dusk agreed, Claire smiled.

"Sure," She grabbed a pack of facial wipes off the side table and dropped it on his head making Dusk yelp again "I'm not washing the cushions if you ruin them!" She teased going to the kitchen to make the tea and grab her toastie out of the toaster.

"Bitch." Dusk grumbled tugging two out and roughly wiping off the makeup. Claire laughed at him balancing the plate with her breakfast on her bicep and carrying it and the tea mugs to the living room, Dusk groaned happily picking his up and gulping it.

"So, regular bad or worse then normal?" Claire asked taking a bite of her toasty. Dusk sighed rubbing at his forehead.

"Most of the night it was regular bad, then it took a brief nosedive. Started at my third trip to buffet -since the waiters have gotten wise to me and run me off if I hang around for more then fifteen minutes- I got the creeping feeling someone was watching me, I turned and almost had a heart attack seeing the Red Ninja blatantly staring at my ass." Dusk groaned shaking his head "Louisa would rip my head off if I just walked over and slapped him, so when he realised I'd turned around I resisted the urge and gave him a 'I know you where gawking at me' look and decided to go back to my display figuring he'd be embarrassed or shamed at getting caught and leave me alone."

"He followed you?" Claire asked between bites of melted ham and cheese.

"He fucking followed me like a stalker." Dusk groaned before finally noticing Claire's breakfast "Why do you have food and I don't?"

"Dusk focus. What did he do after?"

Dusk sighed pouting at her not giving him food "He started flirting with me. Stares after me like a serial killer, follows me like a stalker then starts flirting like it's nothing." He rolled his eyes "But I was still polite, I started telling him to please not flirt with me, when the idiot leaned on one of partions and almost landed on his ass. I had to put it back while he griped about the build quality and I pointed out 'Hey fuckstick their meant to hang paintings on not support your dumbass'."

"Without the swearing I'm guessing?"

"I don't want Louisa to kill me." Dusk snorted "Some rich ass wanted my attention over the 'Meaning' of one of my art pieces and I jumped on it to get away from him. Red just kept staring at me the rest of the night, I was so freaked that he'd follow me home I swapped taxi's three times and had them take me all over the city before coming home."

Claire made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat "Poor Dusky, at least you can snooze for the day."

Dusk sighed nodding before frowning and pointing at her "I also have a bone to pick with you."

Claire blinked "Uhhh...What did I do?"

"What did I say after the meeting the other day?"

"...That...I'm grounded. I haven't gone anywhere but school!" Claire huffed.

"Grounded also means no friends coming over Claire." Dusk glared "I noticed the blond hair in the sink." Claire winced.

"It's not what you think, seriously! Extenuating circumstances!"

Dusk arched an eyebrow leaning back arms folded over his chest. "Alright, tell me."

Claire worried at her lip "...It was Lloyd I brought home, to fix his hair after some other kids at his pulled a prank."

"Lloyd? Lloyd Garmadon?" Dusk startled "You actually...Ha! Seren owes me dinner at Chens!"

Claire stared at him "...You bet with the others over me befriending Lloyd?"

"And won!" Dusk grinned, Claire glared getting up.

"Dusky-!" Before she could even get the threat out Dusk was up and running for his bedroom the younger girl yelling and grabbing a cushion "COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"FUCK YOU NO!"

* * *

Amy smiled hearing her apartment door open and close "Tea or Coffee?" She called out clicking the kettle on, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of cola.

"Uhrg really Ames?" Amy snorted smirking as she walked into her living room and tossed the can at the couch, Lloyd yelped and caught it pouting a little "You never spring for name brand stuff." He huffed but still opening it and started to drink. Amy cocked her head and leaned against the doorway.

"Did you get a haircut?" Lloyd looked embarrassed reaching up and touching at his shorter styled hair.

"I've had a...Weird week at school."

"Well you can tell me all about it, after you've done your homework." Lloyd's huffed pouting at her.

"What makes you think I haven't already done it?"

"The fact I've known you since you where six, and that if you had done it you'd be showing me it as proof. Do it and we might have brownies tonight." Lloyd perked up picking up his backpack and dumping it on the small table.

"Your the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know. Also you are shamelessly easy to bribe, Seriously should I be worried about you selling out us Reapers for a icecream sundae?" Amy grinned heading into the kitchen to get her coffee.

"I mean if the sundae has raspberry ripple..." Amy snorted shaking her head as she stirred two scoops of sugar into her black coffee, after a quick check that yes Lloyd was working on his homework she settled on the couch picking up her laptop and skimming quickly through the Reaper only messaging board and chatroom eidetic memory helping her quickly retain and sort through the information.

"Cadence and their group is bring a new Reaper to the meeting tomorrow to be inducted, son of Lou Brookestone the famous singer."

"Just going to do the basics or are you gonna be looking up his blood type and what grades he got in kindergarten?" Lloyd snarked smirking, he yelped as Amy lobbed a cushion at him.

"Hush, what's the point of being a police officer if I can't abuse things a little for our benefit."

"Just don't get in trouble..." Amy smiled at the worried tone in Lloyd's voice.

"Don't worry Lloyd, I don't touch anything I'm not actually authorised to look into, and either way I'm the departments darling for how much information I give them on the other gangs. Drives my boss crazy not even I can crack the Reapers." Lloyd gave an amused snort. "Now finish up that homework!" Amy smiled clicking open a chatbox that only the other General's had access to.

 _Dusk: Oh fuck you Seren you just don't want to pay up!_

 _Seren: I'm a broke ass med student OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO PAY WHEN YOU CHEATED!_

 _Dusk: Did not!_

 _Seren: Did to!_

 _Dusk: Did not!_

 _Amy: Aren't you both in your twentys?_

 _Damien: Oh thank god someone else with more then two braincells_

 _Seren: HEY!_

 _Dusk:...That's fair._

 _Amy: Alright, spill. What happened._

 _Dusk: I totally won mine and Seren's bet and she's refusing to pay up._

 _Seren: You cheated!_

 _Amy: Damien?_

 _Damien: After you left during the whole bring Claire into the fold meeting Seren went off that because Claire's one of the popular girls she was never going to befriend Lloyd. Dusk took offence and they bet on whether or not she'd befriend him giving it a time limit of two weeks, loser buys the winner Chen's._

 _Dusk: And I won!_

 _Seren: You cheated!_

 _Amy: How would he cheat?_

 _Seren: Told Claire about the bet so she'd befriend him just to win._

 _Dusk: Ok One. FUCK you I would never make my sis befriend someone just to use them like that. Two, I actually just told Claire about the bet half an hour ago when she told me about bringing Lloyd over last night._

 _Damien: Really?_

 _Amy: How'd she react?_

 _Dusk: Well she threatened to beat me and since then I've been hiding in my bedroom like a coward so IDK what she feels about it other then that._

 _Seren: I still say he cheated..._

 _Dusk: Damien help me!_

 _Damien: IDK what you want me to do, not like you two signed anything._

 _Dusk: You where there it was a verbal contract! Your a lawyer!_

 _Damien: Paralegal._

 _Dusk: Same difference!_

 _Amy: Because that will hold up in court. Tell you what Lloyd's here, mentioned about wanting to talk about something weird at school. If it's Claire and she seems genuine to Lloyd Dusk wins, if Lloyd says she's doing it to use him Seren wins._

 _Seren: Deal!_

 _Dusk: Oh come on, after what Chen and the other kid's have done to him he's totally going to think Claire's out to use and abuse him._

 _Seren: Why are you do desperate for this your rich._

 _Dusk: It's the principle of the thing damn it!_

"Done!" Amy smiled exiting the chatroom and looking up as Lloyd shoved the papers back into his bag.

"Your gonna crumple and ruin it."

"Not like they'll ever give me higher then a C even if I presented it on the Shroud of Turin."

Amy's smile fell a little at the reminder of how unfair Lloyd had it before putting a smile back on her face as Lloyd flopped onto her couch with her. "So, you mentioned a weird week at school?"

Lloyd looked a little uncomfortable scratching at his neck "I uhh...Well there's this girl..."

"Alright, I suppose it's time for the birds and the-" Amy yelped as he shoved a cushion in her face "...Rude."

"Come on Ames be serious." Lloyd groaned, Amy smiled resting her chin on her hand.

"Alright, tell me about this girl and how she made your week weird."

Lloyd sighed running a hand through his hair "Her name's Claire, I never spoke to her or anything before, I know she used to be on the cheer squad but I think she either dropped out or one of the new girls this year was better then her so she quit to make room for them."

"The Cheer squad who bullys and harasses you?" Lloyd winced at the less then impressed tone of her voice.

"Claire was never around when they did that, I think either she didn't know judging by how she acted yesterday or she pretended not to notice. She uhh...She really seemed to take offence to Chen and the squad recent spout of bullying and well...Got in Chen's face and told him to fuck off, and Chen listened to her." Lloyd scratched at his neck "Then she ate lunch with me, and took me to her home to fix my hair after it got wrecked by the squads pranks."

"Anything else?" Lloyd shook his head at Amy's questioning.

"Naw, she said 'See you Monday' and that's it."

"Sound's like you might have made a friend."

Lloyd sighed pulling his legs up to hug them to his chest "...I wanna believe that, she...Seems nice, really genuine. She never bullied me, she's always been nice to other people." He sniffed "...Then again, I thought that about Chen to." He muttered, Amy pulled him into a hug running her fingers through Lloyd's hair to soothe the young teen. "...I want to believe she's my friend..."

"Once bitten twice shy." Amy sighed and lightly kissed his forehead. "...Come on, helping me bake the brownies will cheer you up."

Lloyd perked up a little smiling "Your the best Amy."

* * *

"Hot neon pink. Really?" Under his mask Composer grinned at the offended looking Goth who was staring at his hair.

"I change colours every time."

"That doesn't mean you have to use Pinkest Pink. It is literally burning my eyes." Pop waved from the sidelines to catch the Composers eye pulling out a can of Sound and using it on herself, he burst out laughing as the more pale pinks she used became a shade to match the one he was using. Goth twisted, stared at his sister and threw his hands up in defeat. "I hate both of you." That just made Composer and Pop laugh harder as he stormed off pouting.

Composer chuckled looking over the gathered group, smaller then the previous party as it wasn't an official gathering (Reapers came to the Gallery everyday whether there was an official meeting or party on, to hang with friends, avoid home or just because there was nothing better to do) but still rather sizeable, to the side Folk was running an auction offering rarer Melody's in exchange for more common ones (Current lot was a Progfox going for two Dixiefrogs and three cans of Sound) and up above in their balcony seats turned radio booth Chiptune and Synth where talking and laughing shoving each other lightly as they tussled for the mike to entertain their listeners.

Just watching his Reapers had him smiling out of pride and warmth. A small ragged cheer and whoops of 'Newbie! Newbie! Newbie!" Drew his attention to where the familiar eye-bleeds of Cadences rainbows and Aria's irish inspired clothing was pulling in a third person who was looking more then a little nervous. Who ever they where seemed to flavor darker colours with a black AC/DC shirt and dark torn jeans, the brightest thing about him was the blue bandanna he was using as a simple face mask.

"Kid look's ready to bolt." Goth noted, Composer snorted.

"Excuse me, who took one look at the group, screamed 'Oh so much nope' and tried to run only to knock over Folk?" Goth flushed under his mask Pop snorting.

"Oh you didn't."

"In my defence, I'm like a hundred pounds when soaking wet, and we can be pretty intimidating as a group." Goth tried to defend Pop throwing her head back and laughing "I will increase the time your grounded for!"

"Does it really count when you still let me come to meetings?"

"Girls your both beautiful, now stop scaring the newbie." Composer drawled Pop laughing again as Goth pouted and huffed.

"I repeat, I hate both of you."

Composer chose to ignore him jumping down from the stage and walking up to the Newbie Reapers watching eagerly a sense of anticipation in the air. "So, you want to become a Reaper."

The guy nodded "I uhh Ya...I really enjoy your music you know? And you guys seem nice from what Cadence, Aria and Nightcore told me." He shrugged "...Probably seems like a really lame reason for joining huh?"

"Naw, I'm pretty sure at least fifty percent of Reapers if you ask them will just say 'I joined cos I was bored'." Scattered laughter went up with some Reapers poking at or giving other embarrassed looking members knowing looks "Well you've got part one down, you've gotten a Reaper to vouch for you. Now for you to impress us." The Composer pulled a spray paint can off his belt and walked over to a wall the Newbie following him. "First off, what name have you picked."

"I uh, Overture...Unless that's already been taken..."

"Overture...An opening orchestral piece to a opera, play or the like, Or an orchestral composition in one movement." Under his mask Composer smiled at the embarrassed looking Newbie "We don't currently have an Overture, and it remains to be seen if we'll have one after today." He tossed the can at Newbie the guy yelping but managing to catch it "That's a can of Sound. Just clear you mind, focus on what makes you...You, point it at the wall and spray, if we like it your in, if we don't your out of here."

Newbie nodded hesitantly stepping up to the wall staring up at the chaotic riot of other images covering it each one unique and beautiful in their own right. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes pointing the can at the wall, and after a moment pressed the nozzle.

The ever familiar riot of static and colour splashed over the wall moving and writhing it's way up till it finally settled and a form took shape, a dark brown and black dragon covered in gold and green splotches of colour proudly throwing his head up and bellowing it's form showing off the power the beast had.

There was silence for a minute.

Then the chanting started.

"Overture, Overture, OVERTURE, OVERTURE," Overture startled opening his eyes and turning surprised at the grinning faces and exstatic chanting of his name. The Composer grinned and clapped a hand on Overture's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Reapers Overture, your one of us now."


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd sighed as he dumped his bag in his locker trying to ignore the sensation of dozens of eye's boring into the back of his neck. No one had dared say anything or try to resume their bullying from the last week, so far at least. There was a tenseness in their air, the status quo got upset just a few days ago and no one was sure if it was a one off or a permonate change, and no one wanted to be the one to set off a potential powder keg.

Lloyd almost wished someone would, the feeling of everyone watching him was already getting to him, the sensation like the feeling of scales writhing under his skin... He sucked in a breath and held it calming his self and the feeling faded to something in the background, ignore-able, but didn't leave completely.

"Hey Garmadon!" Lloyd winced and groaned softly at Chen's voice trying not to tense up, he slowly turned around looking up a little as Chen tried to loom over and intimidate him. It wasn't working, while Chen had height in his favour he didn't have the build, plus after years of this Lloyd knew that Chen was all bark and no bite. Though that wasn't much consolation when he knew just where to target.

Lloyd sighed more then sure he knew just what Chen wanted "Yes?"

Chen glared down at him "What did you do to Claire? Get one of your pet snakes to hypnotise her?!"

Lloyd groaned pinching his brow "I have nothing to do with the Serpentine, and I did nothing to Claire."

"Oh bullshit!" Chen hissed "Why the hell would the sweetest girl in school suddenly be all over you?!"

Lloyd stared at him arching an eyebrow "...Do you...Have a crush on Claire?...Like...Are you jealous? Cos seriously I'd never even talked to her before friday, you'd be better off asking her."

Chen's face flushed though with embarrassment or anger Lloyd wasn't sure, sure poking at Chen wasn't the smartest thing thing he could have done but after years of him hitting every last one of the chinks in Lloyd's armour, he wasn't going to pretend it didn't feel good. "Listen here Garmadon if you don't undo what you did to Claire I'm going to-"

"Hey Lloyd!" Both boys started and turned seeing the sunny girl in question walking up a bright smile on her face as she looked at Lloyd ignoring Chen "Was your mom ok with your haircut?"

Lloyd flushed a little embarrassed self consciously reaching up and touching the now shorter strands of hair, when he'd finally seen his mother off shift Misako had all but cooed over how 'cute' the new style of his hair was "Ya...She really liked it, thanks a lot Claire."

Claire beamed "I'm glad, you got your books? We gotta hurry if we want to get seats together at the back!" She chirped, Lloyd blinked baffled before hurriedly grabbing his things.

"Uh Ok?"

Chen was just staring at them a look of hurt and shock on his face, he snapped out of it as Claire turned away grabbing Claire's arm "Claire-Bear what's going-"

"Chen, let go now." Claire turned her head blue eye's icy cold as she glared at the Cheerleader.

"Claire-Bear I'm only trying to help you!"

"Chen, you have to the count of three to let go before you get a personal demonstration of my self defence classes." Chen let go as if her arm had burned him Lloyd just watching the exchange with wide eyes, without missing a beat Claire turned back to him all smiles again "Come on Lloyd!"

Lloyd shared a confused look with Chen before shrugging and hurrying to catch up with the already walking away Claire "I uhh...What the fuck?"

"Don't worry about it, Chen should leave us alone now unless he wants a broken nose." Lloyd couldn't help but feel rather intimidated by the grin on Claire's face when she said that.

"...I...Thought the two of you where friends..." Claire's face fell.

"...So did I...Then I saw what he was really like."

* * *

"Dusk so good to see you!" Dusk grunted at Louisa's far too enthusiastic greeting dumping his bag by the door and clutching a large takeout cup of coffee.

"What was so important you had to get me out of bed?" He asked sitting in the chair opposite her desk, she arched an eyebrow.

"...It's almost noon."

"And I typically get up at three what's your point?"

Louisa sighed shaking her head "How's things going at home, didn't you have a meeting about Claire not so long ago?"

Dusk glared down at the coffee "If you call the asshole making thinly veiled threats to take her away a meeting, sure had one about a week ago." Dusk winced "Haven't told her about it yet...Don't want to worry her."

Louisa winced leaning over and grasping Dusk's hand "I know you don't like worrying her, but you should keep her in the loop about these things."

"So you've told me." Dusk sighed though he gave her hand a thankful squeeze. "Though admittedly your not exactly my favourite person with that stupid dress." Louisa rolled her eyes.

"It's all about image now Dusk, if you can't stand out your never going to get anywhere in this new Social Media driven age. I know you hate it but have I steered you wrong yet?"

Dusk grumbled before groaning in defeat "No, but I can't say I'm happy with having to parade in stupid poofy dresses."

"You _like_ dresses though! When we first met you where wearing that cute denim one!"

"I like them when I have a choice to wear them or not, and when their not pink! And especially when I don't have to pretend to like people at those stupid shows." Dusk grunted Louisa worrying at her lip.

"...What if I said, that I could get you out of those shows for a while?"

Dusk arched an eyebrow "I'd say that's a very nice carrot. Where's the stick?"

"You remember the Red Ninja from the show on Saturday?"

"I remember that he stalked me."

"Welll...What would you say to going on a date with him-Hear me out!" She pointed sternly at him as Dusk made to object before huffing "You've mentioned before about being lonely and on the lookout for a boyfriend, and he seemed to really like you. Plus think of the optics the Ninja are the In thing right now both in the news and on social media, it would give you a huge boost to the eyes on you and your work if you went on a couple of dates with him."

"I'd prefer the eyes on me be for my work then gossip about who I'm fucking." Dusk growled "And the Red Ninja? Really? After he acted like a stalker at the show?"

"That was just one meeting."

"I've seen him in interviews, he's a hotheaded braggart. No thank you."

"You put on a face for the camera's don't you?" Louisa sighed "Just...Please? At least one date, maybe two to get a feel for him?"

Dusk sighed staring out the window "...Fine, two dates but if he gropes me or pinches my ass I'm punching him in the face."

"That's the spirit!" Louisa grinned choosing to ignore the latter half of the sentence "Now how's the Borg commission coming?"

* * *

In the newer parts of Ninjago city, you could be sure of police coming to an alarm within ten minutes, the farther you got from the city centre that time grew. Eric had lived in this city all his life, he'd spent the past ten years manning the counter of the small grocery store that had been in his bosses family for two generations.

More then enough time to learn that even if he picked up the phone screaming and crying begging for someone to help him it would be at least an hour before any cop's showed their face, maybe an hour and a half. Still the moment the stones came crashing through the window and the Serpentine came pouring in he dutifully ducked down, pressed the silent alarm and hoped the Snakes would be happy with the small meat section and not want fresher food.

It was only after he heard the surprised yelp that he remembered that there'd been a customer in the store, nice girl, a regular who went the city college but who couldn't afford much better then food and apartment in the old parts of the city. He sighed grabbing a bat that had been under the counter longer then he'd worked in the shop and cautiously peered over, if the girl was smart she'd be staying out of the snakes way, if not then well, he'd been curious about how tough those snakes heads where.

He could see some of the blue and green ones stuffing as much meat and bags of rice as they could into sack bags they'd brought while the red and black ones raided the other shelves looking over ingredients lists before tossing things aside. No sign of the gir-

With a ear shattering bellow a jet black rhino covered in tribal looking grey energy blades seemingly sprang out of no where charging through two aisle's and throwing the snakes in it's path back out the window they'd came through. Eric stared at it dumbfounded the girl from before storming over looking enraged as she pulled a teal coloured medical mask out of her bag putting it on as she tugged out a weird looking can of spray-paint.

"Achem?" She and the rhino froze and turned to him with almost comically panicked looks on their faces. Eric looked around the trashed store and sighed "Your lucky the camera's are fakes. And uhh...Don't worry about paying for your shit, I don't think we'll notice a few extra things missing in this mess." despite the mask he could tell she was giving him a grateful smile.

Outside the cry's of the Serpentine where being met with angry yelling and the roars of several animals. The Rhino turned and with deceptive grace for it's size carefully stepped over the mess and leapt out of the window. The girl turned the can on herself and in a shower of static her clothes changed form and colour to one's he could vaguely remember seeing on the news once as being an outfit belonging to one of those Reaper kids. The girl charged out after her rhino.

Eric sighed looking over the mess and pulled out his phone hitting the speed dial "Ya boss? We're gonna need to close, for like...A week. Maybe two."

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of a fire escape above the fighting a pair of eyes watched as the Serpentine where forced out of the store carrying a few merger bags of food. Seemingly out of the walls came more Reapers flanked by technicolor Wolves, Frogs and other creatures that meet the swords and spears of the few Warrior clade Serpentine with claws and fangs.

They stayed silent watching as the Serpentine where forced back losing ground almost immediately, there might have been less then a dozen Reaper when compared to the large group of snakes but when one side could summon an army of animals within a few seconds there was little chance. And what little hope there could be of a counter attack working died as the black Rhino charged through the group it's bladed armour flickering with teal hued plasma that made even the most experienced warriors dive away in terror.

The burn of Trance's plasma was not something to take lightly.

They sighed watching as the Serpentine split away either diving down into manholes or just running for the safety of shadowed allys. A cheer went up from the group of Reapers turning to each other high five-ing and hugging. Trance was among them asking something though the watcher was too far away to hear. Someone wearing orange and cameo with a frog themed mask sheepishly showed her a large cut on their arm from a sword. Their General didn't even think twice pulling a medkit out of her satchel and patching up her team mate.

She cared about those under her.

They all did.

"Perinae! Perinae come on!" The small Fangpyre jumped turning and sighed when he saw the Constrictai hanging onto the fire escape with one claw and waving frantically with the other.

"Lampro you scared me!" He hissed.

"The human police are going to be here soon, and for all we know the Reapers are going to sweet the area for us, we have to go now." Lampro snapped before letting go and dropping to the ground with a small grunt. Perinae sighed looking back at the group of Reapers who where clapping frog mask on the back and laughing as they talked. "Perinae!"

"I'm coming." Perinae sighed climbing down and pausing "...Hey Lampro?"

"What?" The Constrictai sighed lifting a manhole cover for them.

"...Are you happy with the Generals leadership?" Lampro's claws dug grooves into the metal.

"...Can we not talk about this?"

Perinae gave him a sad smile "Ya, me to." He jumped down into the sewer thoughts constantly straying back to the obvious care and loyalty the Reapers had to each other, to be a part of something like that...It must be nice...


	8. Chapter 8

It was thursday by the time the lid blew off the powder keg Claire had inadvertently lit, Lloyd had to give them credit, it was longer then he thought they'd hold out.

They had settled into a habit, grab lunch from the cafeteria and head over to the gym bleachers to eat, no one used it at lunch due to the break being too short for clubs to get anything done. They where hardly the only ones to do it, though Lloyd should have been more wary at the fact that lunch no one else was using them. They managed to eat in peace at least, Claire telling him about some show she'd seen while they chipped away at some of the maths homework. He liked that about her she refused to pry and didn't take offence to him cutting his self off or refusing to answer when she did ask questions that he felt where getting too personal.

Chen hadn't been the only time someone befriended him just to get information on how best to hurt him.

It was when they where heading to class, through one of the more little used hallways that the fireworks finally went off. Without warning Lloyd found his self grabbed by his hoodie and pushed hard, his head cracked against the wall making his brain fuzz out for a second before quickly shaking it off. You can't afford to be vulnerable for long.

"Lloyd!" Claire called out in alarm, but before she could do much else two others latched onto her pinning her arms to their chests. Blinking spots out of his eyes Lloyd realised that the two holding Claire where Chloe and Chandler the two cheerleaders giving Claire sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry, Chen's got it handled!" Chloe chirped as Claire glared and tried to struggle.

"Got what handled?! Let me go you two!" Claire hissed before glaring in Lloyd's direction making him flinch "Adrian! Let Lloyd down!"

Oh that's who was holding him, Lloyd had never really learned the football teams names they all kinda blurred together to him, didn't help his brain seemed to still only be firing on half cylinders, must have hit his head harder then usual.

Chen as if summoned appeared at the side of Adrian glaring at Lloyd "Alright Garmadon, you've had your fun now whatever spell you have on Claire, take it off now." Lloyd groaned letting his head fall back against the wall head throbbing.

"God damn it Chen really? You know I don't have any powers..."

"You have the Hypnobrai!" Chen spat Lloyd closing his eyes, hoping that would dull the ache in the back of his head and the feeling of agitated scales sliding under his skin.

"No I don't Chen. Please, can you just leave me alone." He looked desperately at Chen wishing he'd see something he knew didn't exist.

"I'll just beat the crap out of him till he breaks it." Adrian grunted apparently tired of the conversation.

"Go right ahead, it's what he deserves." Lloyd flinched at Chen's cold words eye's darting towards the enraged looking Claire. Without warning Claire's legs seemed to buckle Chloe and Chandler yelping as unprepared to take her full weight her arms where ripped out of their grips. Claire sprang back up storming over to Adrian, Lloyd's eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulder and physically pulled turning Adrian to look at her.

Before smashing her fist into his nose.

Adrian howled letting go of Lloyd both hands going to his bloody and broken looking nose. Chen backed off from Claire looking terrorfied, Lloyd numb just slid to the floor wondering just what the hell happened.

Claire glared at the three cheerleaders and groaning football player before offering her (Non-bloody) hand to Lloyd "Let's get out of here before-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The group froze and slowly turned seeing the vice principle stood, though he was primarily glaring at Lloyd (and by extension Claire).

"...Dusky isn't going to be happy." Claire sighed wincing.

* * *

"...I'm sorry." Claire jumped staring at Lloyd startled the blond boy slumped down in his seat the pair waiting for their guardians.

"Sorry? For what?" Lloyd sighed staring at the ground.

"For getting you involved in all this. They wouldn't have attacked you if not for me."

"But they would have attacked you." Lloyd winced as Claire put a hand on his shoulder "Lloyd, your my friend, I care about you ok?" She smiled lightly nudging him "We look out for each other right?"

Lloyd weakly smiled.

"Lloyd!" The blond teen flinched his smile fading feeling a ball of suffocating guilt in the pit of his stomach. He gnawed at his lip seeing his exhausted looking mother still in a uniform from one of the low paying jobs that was all she could manage to get and red hair falling out of it's normally neat bun.

"Mom I-" He got up yelping and hugging back as she held him tight.

"Oh Lloyd I was so worried when I got the call, are you alright?" Lloyd shrugged, his back was probably bruised and head still throbbed occasionally but it wasn't any worse then normal.

"I'm fine, are you on break or something?"

It was Misako's turn to flinch not meeting her son's eyes "No...But it's fine, I'll sort it out." She smiled at him though they both knew that she was likely going to have to find another job. The door opened again a short person with long hair walking in, their hair, face and the smock they had on over their baggy clothes was splattered in various hues of paint.

"Claire-Bear?" Claire grinned jumping up.

"Dusky!" She cheered hugged him, he chuckled petting her hair.

"Hey sis, wanna fill me in on what the fuck I just got called in on?"

Claire looked a little sheepish "You remember Chen and the others?" Dusk as he was apparently called nodded. "They didn't take kindly to me befriending Lloyd, they got Adrien to pin Lloyd against a wall and where threatening him."

"I remember them, honestly I never liked them, just put up with them around the flat because you liked them." To Lloyd's surprise Dusk smirked "What'd you do to em?"

"Broke Adrien's nose." Claire looked smug as Dusk laughed, Misako looked between the pair torn between happy that someone had stood up for her son, and horrified that she'd attacked someone else.

Dusk smiled a little at Lloyd "So your Claire's new best friend huh?" Lloyd scratched his neck feeling embarrassed "Don't get all bashful kid. Hey how 'bout after all this we go out for dinner and dessert my treat."

"Oh we couldn't impose-"

Misako was interrupted by Claire's giggles "Don't worry about it Miss Garmadon...Dusky's kinda loaded. We're not super rich but well..."

"We live very comfortable lives to put it mildly" Dusk shrugged, he rolled his eyes as the assistant principle came out. "Come on, time to face the jackass." He sighed smile fading a hard look in his eyes. Lloyd gulped as Dusk and Misako where pulled into the office.

"This is going to go well..." Lloyd sighed slumping again, Claire snorted.

"Don't worry, Dusky not going to let anything happen. And honestly He's been wanting to vent his spleen for a while."

Lloyd blinked confused "Huh?"

* * *

The silence in the room was almost deafening, Misako shifted in her seat glancing over to Dusk wondering how the younger man could sit so stoically not letting it bother him.

"Miss Garmadon. Miss Hamachi-"

"Mr." Dusk yawned "Did you forget to update Claire's records after our parents died or are you deliberately misgendering me?" Misako's eye's widened looking between the assistant principle and Dusk.

"Mr Hamachi then." He paused. "Have we met before? You seem familiar to me."

"Yes." Dusk smiled placidly not offering up any more information. The silence stretched out for another minute.

"Well then, as you may or may not have known we are here because of a fight your children started in the halls."

"Funny that Lloyd and Claire informed us that it was the other party who started the fight." Dusk hummed.

"Children are known to try and save face."

Dusk nodded smiling pleasantly before leaning forward resting his chin on his hand "You are aware of Safety And Surveillance act that came into action a year ago stating that all public places-like say for example school hallways must have CCTV coverage and that said coverage must not have blind spots."

"Yes but I fail to see-"

"Are you also aware of the Data Protection Act that gives parents and guardians the right to demand all data concerning their child like say, CCTV containing images of them be handed over to them or the proper authority's?" Dusk placid smile turned predatory as the Assistant Principle paled.

"I-I don't see how that's necessary."

"Now see, you've just given it away. Either you've not complied with the SAS act and your now facing a...What was it? Ten thousand dollar fine and the school getting shut down till it's corrected, or you have, and you know fully well Lloyd and Claire didn't start that fight but you desided you wanted to punish them instead of the actual instigators." Dusk chuckled softly "I'm going to go ahead and assume it's the later, and now you've seen the error of your ways and your going to punish the people who actually deserve it correct?"

"...Lloyd and Claire are dismissed, this had better not happen again."

"Now that your punishing the actually guilty party it might." Dusk stood up and offered a hand to the stunned Misako who started and took it getting up with him. "Now then Misako-May I call you Misako?" She nodded slowly "I'm in the mood for Sushi, would you object to having that for dinner tonight?"

"I-I suppose not..." Misako coughed "...Thank you for that."

Dusk smiled "A friend of Claire, is family, and I do anything for family. Plus I can't take all the credit, I called in a friend for help before we got here."

* * *

 _Dusk: DAMIEN I FUCKING LOVE YOU I WILL GIVE YOU MY FIRST BORN!_

 _Seren: Your gay he ain't never getting it._

 _Dusk damn, there goes my well thought out plan to cheat him._

 _Damien: Ass._

 _Damien: Your love is appreciated._

 _Damien: Give my parents a discount on at least one of those pieces your doing for mom's restaurant and we'll call it even._

 _Amy: What? What's going on?_

 _Seren: IDK Just that it involves bartering babies and paintings apparently._

 _Dusk: Ah. Amy._

 _Dusk: Shit Damien help me._

 _Damien: Your on your own._

 _Damien has left the chatroom_

 _Dusk: Fuck._

 _Amy: What happened?_

 _Dusk:...Lloyd and Claire miiiiight have gotten attacked at school?_

 _Amy: WHAT?!_

 _Amy: WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _Dusk: SEE THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T CALL YOU!_

 _Amy: FUCK THAT!_

 _Amy: YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME THE SECOND THIS HAPPENED SO I COULD GET THERE TO HELP!_

 _Dusk: The Vice Principle was all for either excluding Lloyd and Claire or expelling them, you think a police officer being there would have helped?! he might have tried to twist it around and get you to arrest him!_

 _Amy:..._

 _Dusk: Look, I called Damien as soon as I got the call to come in, he coached me on what to say, Lloyd's fine._

 _Amy: Oh good._

 _Dusk:...Claire's fine as well! Your concern is really touching._

 _Dusk: Bitch._

 _Amy:...Sorry._

 _Dusk: it's fine._

 _Seren: Do I need to come over and look at Claire?_

 _Dusk: Naw, her knuckles a little bruised but it's fine. Lloyd seemed ok to, maybe some bruises on his back and he mentioned having a headache over dinner._

 _Amy: Wait dinner?_

 _Dusk: I impressed Misako enough she let me take them out to dinner._

 _Seren: Wow._

 _Seren: If only you could use those skills to attract a boyfriend eh?_

 _Seren: Then your manager wouldn't need to hook you up._

 _Dusk: URGH don't remind me._

 _Dusk: So not looking forward to tomorrow._

 _Dusk:..God damn it why couldn't they have waited a day to do this so I'd have an excuse not to go on that stupid date with Red?!_

 _Amy: *Sigh* So in recap, shit went down at school. But it's handled._

 _Dusk: Yes._

 _Amy: Alright._

 _Amy: Usual meeting on Sunday._

 _Dusk: Ohhhh is Freestyle bringing cookies?_

 _Amy: It's Freestyle and it's Sunday._

 _Amy: Of course their bringing the cookies._

 _Seren: WHOOP!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you bothering with your hair? it'll just be hidden by your hood." Kai turned and frowned at Nya trying to ignore the creeping blush warming his neck. He'd totally forgotten that.

"I like to be prepared." Kai gave her a winning smirk the Water Ninja's glare sharpening

"Kai you know the rules, no unmasking." Kai grumbled at the stupid rule, he could get it for Cole and Jay. They had family to protect, but his only family left was fighting at his right hand side, why should they keep themselves secret to? "Kai!"

"I know I know!" Kai sighed shoulders slumping "I promise. No more information then we've already given in interviews, no unmasking and no bringing him back to the Bounty." The others had been nagging at him to remember those new rules, after all he was the first one of them to be dating after becoming a Ninja, ground rules needed to be established.

Didn't mean it didn't chafe that he wasn't being trusted.

Nya sighed shaking her head but stopped hovering in the bathroom doorway coming over and giving him a hug squeezing his shoulders "We're just trying to look out for you."

Kai sighed turning and hugging her "Could have fooled me with how against this date you've been."

"I just think it's too fast!" Nya groaned shaking her head "You know nothing about Dusk other then what's in press realises and _he's_ not the one who agreed to the date, his manager is. Kai...I don't want you hurt..." Kai smiled ruffling her hair Nya yelping and batting him off.

"Don't worry, Me and Dusk...I felt it at the art show, we have a spark, a connection. I can feel it." Kai glanced at the time and grinned pulling on his hood. "Wish me luck!"

Nya sighed watching him walk away folding her arms over her chest "...I'd feel more confidant if you hadn't said the exact same thing every other time Kai..." She shook her head "...Good luck..."

* * *

They met in front of the restaurant, Kai had made sure his Gi was looking it's best. One one reserved for press meetings when they wanted to impress, Dusk if anything looked even better then he had at the art show wearying a cute powder pink poodle skirt, a nice blouse and his hair done in a braid that went over his shoulder.

Kai smiled dopily under his mask walking up and offering and arm "So nice to meet you again, shall we?" Dusk offered a shy smile hesitantly resting a hand on Kai's elbow.

"Sure." he nodded letting Kai lead him in staring at the ground and nervously tugging at his skirt.

"I don't bite." Kai laughed lightly nudging the smaller making Dusk jump "Relax." Dusk gave him another shy and awkward smile as they were ushered to a table Kai pulling out a chair for Dusk to take before sitting down his self.

"Any drinks?" The waiter asked, Kai sighed.

"Just water, can't drink while suited up." Kai gave them an apologetic look.

"What ever wine goes with what I order please." Dusk smiled politely at the waiter who nodded, Dusk grabbed for the menu looking it over, Kai chuckled at his eagerness.

"Hungry?" Dusk flushed at getting caught out scrambling for an answer.

"I ahh...I've just heard good things about this place." He shrugged trying to hide behind the menu, Kai chuckled softly at the cute display reluctantly looking away to glance at the menu his self a slightly awkward silence falling between them but Kai didn't mind his shy date's quietness. Soon the waiter returned pouring out Dusk a glass of white wine.

"For your starters sir, madam?" Kai huffed as Dusk visibly bristled.

"Dusk is a guy thank you." Dusk glanced at him a slight frown on his lips as the Waiter flushes embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, uhrm...Starters?"

"Calamari please." Dusk hummed "And the Carbonara for my main." The waiter nodded noted that down turning to Kai who glanced at the menu again before shrugging.

"I'll have the Calamari to, and a medium rare steak for the main." The waiter nodded scurrying off, Dusk sighed taking a sip of his wine. "So tell me about yourself." Kai asked Dusk arched an eyebrow.

"Well...I'm a artist, you might have heard of my work." Kai snorted at the deadpan tone in Dusk's voice "I'm twenty one, A Scorpio..."Dusk hummed "I have a little sister, she's in highschool, I've been looking after her for three years now."

"I have a little sister to!" Kai latched onto the subject Dusk arching an eyebrow as he took another sip of wine.

"Oh, yes the Water Ninja correct?"

Kai nodded eagerly "Ya, I looked after her for a long time after our parents..." Kai winced a little and Dusk's face softened a touch "Anyway we're cool, she was actually kinda against the date, thought it was too fast and stuff like that." Dusk nodded taking another drink of wine. There was another streach of silence before the starters arrived, though Kai didn't mind, he got to admire the soft subtle makeup the other male was wearing and how it complimented his pale complexion and almost grey-blue eyes.

They both tucked into their seafood starter, though Kai could barely taste it as he kept watching the other. That helped him notice when Dusk's shoulders stiffened and his pretty eyes widened with panic. "Dusk?"

"Hamachi! Fancy meeting you here." Dusk's frame remained tense as a man in a suit walked up and clapped him on the shoulder Kai frowning at the guy being so familiar with him when Dusk wasn't comfortable. Dusk gave the man a tight lipped polite smile.

"Mr Hemmingsworth, nice to see you." Dusk's voice sounded cheerful but it was off.

"Say hows that sister of yours? Staying out of trouble I hope, wouldn't want her to have any issues now would we?" Dusk's eyes darkened and turned the stem of his wineglass tightly "Drinking?" Hemmingsworth tutted shaking his head "My what a role model you are for your sweet sister."

"Excuse me, can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Hemmingsworth having apparently not noticed Kai rolled his eyes and turned.

"And I'm not done tal-" He froze up and chuckled weakly smiling "Oh, the Red Ninja? Talking over a commishion with Hamachi here."

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend on a _Date_." Kai hissed tasting smoke on his own breath, Hemmingsworth paled looking between them and nodded.

"I ahh...I'll leave you to it." Dusk watched Hemmingsworth leave a startled look on his face, one that turned contemplative as he turned back to Kai.

"Thanks for that, he loves trying to get under my skin."

"Your Ex is a bitch." Kai rolled his eyes, Dusk opened his mouth before thinking and shutting it with a shrug. "I hope your not offended by me calling you my boyfriend."

Dusk hummed finishing off his glass of wine and gave him a smirk "We'll see."

* * *

Cole smiled under the blue bandanna borrowed from Jay as the large frog looked around.

"Wooo! GO OVERTURE!" Aria laughed, he flushed a little feeling proud of his first successful summoning of a Melody even when it was just a frog considered the 'grunts' of Reaper Melodies as they where easy to summon and control. "Make it do something!"

"I uhh...I can try..." Cole frowned trying to mentally poke at the Frog, from the moment he summoned it he'd became aware of a...Connection between him the the frog that was just curiously examining the walls. "Raise your arm!" The frog didn't move. The others laughed Nightcore patting his shoulder.

"It's ok it takes everyone a couple of days to get used to it, once you can control a frog you'll get either a bat or a raven so you have a quick getaway."

"Besides it ignoring you is an ok outcome. Better then it trying to smother you in hugs right Backbeat?!" Aria laughed looking towards another group of Reapers, one of them wearing a frog smile mask and orange top flipped the bird back at Aira before their friend in a silver mask and black trenchcoat grabbed and pulled their arm down giving the other a look that have them sheepishly curling in on themselves.

"So how come the Generals are never lugging around spreycans like us?" Cole asked, Aria carelessly shrugged.

"No one knows, not even them or the Composer, just something is weird with them and from when they get their tatts they can summon their Melody without needing the cans, but only their exact Melody. Folk can summon as many Wall of Grizzly's as he likes but he can't do a Circle Pit Grizzly. And if Trance wants to use a Raven as a get away rather then a Rhino she's using a spreycan just like the rest of us."

Cole hummed thinking of the strange 'Composer' figure, the small figure head whom every Reaper fell in line around, just how powerful was his Melody...? "What about the Composer? I mean I kinda know the others but what does the Composer summon?"

"Noooooo body knoooooow!" Aria laughed Cadence shaking his head.

"Aria's got a point, it's an open secret the Composer has a Melody he can summon like the other Generals, what it is, no one knows. They say if the Composer gets really angry you can get a glimpse of it's eyes behind him..."

"...And?"

Cadence gulped "They say one of it's eyes is as wide as a grown man. I mean sure some of the Melodys like the Drakes and Classic's Cornix get big. But _that_ big?"

"Holy crap..." Cole felt a trickle of nerves, the concept of fighting the Reapers is already an intimidating one knowing they have a near endless army behind them, but knowing they have a potental giant Melody to back them up?...This was going to need more reconnaissance then he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTICE!**_

 _Last Chapter I made a mistake and a previous draft of Chapter Nine was posted instead of the now replaced version that is up (Or it should Be, as I type this I have literally just replaced the chapter) you will notice that this new version is missing a section and an event that has probably gotten you all existed and has disappointed you all to see gone._

 _Don't worry, I am starting to work on the next chapter as I felt rather then acting as a cliff hanger, the event in question deserved you seeing the full extent of the reaction to it, not just it seen through one pair of eyes. This notice will be deleted when said chapter is finished. I am sorry for the confusion and disappointment._


End file.
